One Journey Ends, Another Begins
by eragon fantell
Summary: Eragon and Saphira have set out to rebuild the riders. they travel into the unknown unaware of what they might discover. Sickened by grief they become something greater then they previously thought, not only to the new riders but also each other. Up for adoption, PM me if you want to take it over, I only ask you to be serious about it, I don't want to it set for months.
1. Forest of Wonders

Forest of wonders

**I**** can't decide if I should start this new story or continue on to "Pain & love for Everlasting Freedom: book 2". So I leave the decision to my readers, either leave a review or PM me. Thank you again. **

One month, it's been one month of constant sailing, sailing past nothing but empty grass lands. Now one month later Eragon and Saphira along with the elven spell casters are sailing across the mass expanse of the sea, staring at nothing but endless water have been more than depressing. But Eragon's mind is else were, it's still back in the lands of Alagaisia, with his one love Arya. Arya had finally admitted she had feelings for him, finally admitted her love, and yet it was ripped away yet again. Eragon was sitting on the baw of the ship staring out across the endless abyss in front of him, Saphira has been equally depressed. She has been thinking of her first love, the first dragon she had the opportunity to talk to as friends and not as mortal enemies, the thought of never seeing him again was equal to Eragon depression over Arya. All they had now was each other and no one else.

"_Saphira_ why does fate toy with use like, after all that we've been through, all the horrors we've witnessed, why don't we deserve to be happy?"

Saphira took a long time before answering.

"_I don't know Little One. I am equally confused as you. I spent my entire life believing I would be destined to be alone, and when I found someone he was ripped away form me." _

"_I feel the same about Arya."_

Eragon stood up and walked over to were Saphira was sun bathing and crawled up against her side, comforting each other for their loss. The Talita was too small for Saphira to take off from, so she would climb over board and take off from the water, although like Eragon she didn't feel like doing anything other than being with Eragon. Umaroth and Glaeder along with the other Eldunari wanted to try and help the pair, but they knew their attempts would be meaningless, so to their displeasure they let the two work out their pain. On thi fifth week Saphira became too restless to keep sulking on the ship.

"_Eragon I can't keep sitting here, I'm Going flying. Are you coming?"_

"_Of course I am."_

Eragon put a spell on his legs to protect them from Saphira's scales. He patiently waited as she climbed off the ship and into the water; he eagerly dove in after her. After he swam over to her, she helped him to her back by extending her right foreleg so he could climbed up easier. Saphira bobbed in the water letting the waves roll against her for a few moments before taking flight, Eragon gripped her neck spike as she climbed hi in the air. After she reached the desired altitude she leveled out and glided for leagues. Eragon watched as she flew. The way she cut through the air with almost no effort, the powerful wing strokes he took while lazily gliding, to her concentration when moving to a thermal vent. After a while of watcher her he got bored.

"Hay Saphira?"

"_Yes Eragon?"_

"Let's have some fun." He replied in a mocking tone.

Saphira let loose a dark plume of smoke, and Eragon braced himself for what was next. Good thing he did, not soon after Saphira broke into a nose dive, Eragon was in a stated of pure bliss, nothing mattered any more, not Arya, not the riders, not even spending weeks at sea, all that mattered was that Saphira and he were enjoying themselves. Saphira and Eragon flew for hours; once Saphira was tired she would glide through warm air vents until she regained her strength, then back to arial acrobatics. Every now and again she would land in the water and relax in the warm sun. By the time they returned to the Talita it was evening and the sun was starting to set. Once back on board Saphira and Eragon laid down on the deck and watched the sunset. They laid there watching as the sun casted reds, oranges, purples, and every hue in between over the ocean, staining the sky a bright peach, with red and purple clouds, Eragon and Saphira were lulled into a state of bliss. All they cared they cared about was being with each other. They watched as the sun slowly sunk below the horizon until it was nothing more than a glowing light.

"_Saphira, this was the best day I've ever had."_

Saphira lowered her head and looked at him with her great sapphire eyes.

"_I couldn't agree more Little One. For the first time in over a month I am content."_

Eragon brought his hands up and grasped Saphira's jaw and brought her head down, and hi placed his forehead on her snout.

"_I feel the same way."_

After several long moments Eragon pulled his head away and gazed into Saphira's captivating eyes. After gazing at each other for an unknown amount of time they did each other a good night, Saphira was expecting Eragon to go below deck to his cabin, but was surprised when he offered to spend the night with her, she was only too happy to accept his invitation, they fell asleep with their mind intertwined enjoying each other's presence. The next week wasn't spent in self isolation, or brooding over what once was, no it was spent in good cheer and high spirits, Eragon and Saphira have finally overcome their grief, to an extent, they still felt things for what was but that didn't affect them. Around the seventh week, Eragon started to feel strange things when he was around Saphira, He didn't know what they were, it was similar to what he felt for Arya but that was shadowed in the complexity and depth for what he was starting to feel for Saphira. How? How could he be falling in love with Saphira? She's not even the same Species, and yet I don't care. She's been there for me when even I wasn't, when I was nothing more than an empty shell of dark emotions she was there for me, and I was there for her. Eragon secretly thought to himself as he watched Saphira swim alongside the Talita. His feelings for Saphira continued to increase as week seven turned to week eight. At the beginning of week nine Saphira decided to go and scout ahead to see if she could spot land, that wasn't the only reason. After Saphira was far enough away she started to think.

"What's happening to me? Why am I having these feelings when I'm around Eragon, am I falling in love with him? But he's my rider. What would the other Eldunari think if they find out about my feelings? This is so confusing. Maybe I should consult the Eldunari on this matter. Yes, that's what I'll do."

After Saphira's internal argument she flew around for another hour before flying back to the Talita. It took another hour before she spotted the Talita, she angled down and gently glided down to the ocean, she then swam over to the ship and climbed aboard.

"_See anything?"_

"_No, nothing but water as far as the eye can see."_

Eragon let out a disappointed sigh.

"_Don't be like that. At least now we can rest."_

Saphira shook off the remaining water and lied down on the deck.

"_Are you going to going me for an afternoon nap?"_

Eragon looked up at the sky guessing the time of day. After a few moments he looked back to Saphira, Giving a small shrug.

"_Why not."_

He walked over to her and snuggled against her side. After Saphira was sure he was asleep she reached her mind out to the Eldunari.

"_What can I do for you?"_

"_Hello Umaroth-elda." _Saphira took a long pause.

"It's about Eragon."

"Oh, what about Eragon?"

"Well, it's difficult to explain. I…I think I might have feelings for him."

To Saphira's surprise Umaroth responded with an understanding in his voice.

"Saphira. What your feeling is nothing new. Giving all that you two have been through together it's no surprise that your in love with him."

"_But isn't that wrong? He's not even the same species." _

Umaroth imitated a chuckling sound in his mind.

"_Your feelings for Eragon are understandable. Several riders and their dragons fell in love, and after a while they were accepted. The bond you share with Eragon has no equal; it's one of the strongest I've ever seen. Of course you love him, and I'm sure he loves you too. Although for Eragon these feeling are more confusing to him, humans emotions are more complicated than any other race. Give him time and he'll come around."_

"_Thank you Umaroth-elda."_

"_It was my pleasure Bjartskular." _

Saphira then laid her head down next to Eragon and joined him in their mid-day nap. About half way through the week Saphira spotted land. She eagerly flew back to the Talita and reached for Eragons mind.

"_Eragon land!" _Saphira happily examined

"_How far?" _Eragon asked just as excited

"_Not far, you'll probably be able to see it this evening."_

"Blodhgarm!" Eragon exclaimed

A few moments later Blodhgarm and a few other elves burst from the stair way leading below deck.

"Shadeslayer, what seems to be the problem?"

"No problem. Saphira has spotted land."

Eragon could see the elves expressions brightened

"I'm going with Saphira to explore. It should be in sight be evening."

Before the elves could protest Eragon dove into the water and swam over to Saphira. After he hauled himself onto her back she unfurled her wings and with three powerful wing beats she was in the air and heading toward land. A little while later he spotted land, his heart instantly increased and he grew excited.

"Finally Saphira, after months of travel he arrived. Some were out there is our new Home."

Eragon felt Saphira's sheer excitement through their mental link which caused him to smile.

"Let's see what awaits us."

Saphira increased her speed, Eragon held on for dear life as the wind ripped at him trying to force him off. It wasn't long until they were flying over a large forest; Eragon was amazed by the size of the trees. The trees were large pine trees but the size of them rivaled all he's ever seen. The smallest one he saw was easily twice the size of the Menoa tree in Du Welden Varden.

"Saphira, Wha…"

Eragon was cut short by the size of one tree. It was at least four times bigger than the Menoa tree, its branches large enough to hold the entire village on it, shops and all.

Eragon could feel Saphira's shock and awe at the size of the tree.

"Wait until the elves see this."

"_The looks on their faces will be priceless."_

They flew for hours, Saphira weaving in between the massive trees, like treading a needle.

"We should get back to the elves tell them about this."

"_Do we have to? There's so much to see here."_

"They should know about this as soon as possible. They've been here for thousands years. They'll still be here tomorrow."

"Very well."

Saphira reluctantly tuned around and flew back to the ship, Eragon still gaping at the size of the forest. It took only a little while for Saphira to get back to the Talita. Saphira landed next to it and quickly climbed on board, Blodhgarm and a few other elves were already waiting for him.

"What did you find?"

Eragon only shook his head, and replied in the ancient language.

"A forest, a forest thousands of years old. The smallest tree was at least twice the size of the Menoa."

Blodhgarm looked t him with disbelief.

"I can show you the memories."

Blodhgarm only nodded with hesitation. So Eragon showed him everything he and Saphira witnessed. After he finished, Blodhgarm was dumbstruck with awe.

"We should be there tomorrow"

Blodhgarm only nodded, still speechless at what he witnessed.

"_Saphira, what do you think of all this?"_

"_Honestly, I don't know. When we were in the forest I never felt so small in my life. It was humbling to be among creatures so old."_

"_I know the feeling."_

Eragon what did you find when you went to land.

"_Words hold no meaning to what we saw Umaroth-elda, let me show you."_

"_So be it."_

Eragon could feel the dragons curiosity rising. Eragon then gave him all his memories from the forest. When he was finished the old Dragon was speechless.

"_I'll leave you be."_

Eragon felt a dim acknowledgment though the dragon's excitement.

"_Eragon what do think awaits us with in the great forest?"_

Eragon walked over to Saphira and sat down next to her placing a hand on her neck.

"I can't even begin to imagine what awaits us."

Eragon spent the rest of the day with Saphira discussing what might awaits them it the Great Forest.


	2. Temporary Peace

Temporary Peace

**I've decided to start with a new story rather than continuing on with "Pain & Love". I hope you enjoy this story and have fun reading it; again I'm always looking on how I could better my stories so leave a review or PM me with your response. **

The term dumbfounded wouldn't even come close to looks on the elves faces as they walked among the millennium old trees, the trunks ranged from several hundred feet and up, Eragon tried to count the width of one trunk by walking around it with one foot in front of another but gave up after 753. As Eragon looked around at his alien surroundings he made an observation to Saphira who was walking alongside them.

"These trees can easily be as high as a small mountain, although most of these trees look to be much taller." Eragon muttered through his gaping expression.

"_I'm still having trouble comprehending what I'm seeing." _Saphira was swinging her head in all directions trying to take in as much as she could.

"Agreed."

The small group traveled for what seemed like hours until something dawned on Eragon.

"Blodhgarm?"

The elf took several long moments before realizing Eragon had spoken to him.

"Yes Shadeslayer?"

"It wouldn't be wise to wonder too far from the ship. If you want Saphira and I could fly ahead to keep looking for a place for the riders. That will also give you the opportunity to share what we've witnessed here with Umaroth and the other Eldunari."

"Very well Shade slayer, we shall start our return to the ship. Will you and Saphira be back at night fall?"

Eragon turned to look at Saphira, he saw she had a slight gleam in her eyes, not entirely sure on what it could mean he pushed the thought from his mind and refocused on Blodhgarm.

"That depends on how far we explore. If we're not back by noon tomorrow then you may search for us. If we spend the night out we would sleep high in the branches."

"Of course, he will be expecting you two back tomorrow."

Eragon bid the elves a fare well before he eagerly climbed on Saphira's back, she was only too happy to take to the sky, or in this case among the trees. Eragon whooped with joy as Saphira leapt in to the air quickly gaining altitude among the trees, after a couple powerful wing beats Saphira was high above the ground weaving through and dodging branches Eragon hung on to the neck spike as tightly as he could to keep himself from being thrown off. First he was nervous but then he grew more comfortable, Eragon trusted Saphira with his life and he was more than confidant in her abilities, Saphira was more than a master flyer and she wouldn't let a couple branches get in the way. He realized that he was thinking this over their mental link and he felt how grateful Saphira was at what he thought.

"_It's true and you know it."_

"_I know, just you acknowledging it makes it that much better."_

Eragon lied down on Saphira as she weaved her way through two branches making a tight gap in the middle of them. Eragon decided it would be best if he would stay low so he stayed lying down and hugged Saphira's neck and waited until she was finished playing. It wasn't long after that when Saphira finally broke free of her head on dodging and took to open space.

"_That was fu..fun." _Eragon stuttered through his excitement.

"_I'm Glad you enjoyed yourself."_

Even though Saphira had straightened out into a leisurely flight Eragon was still hugging her neck.

"_Eragon we're out of the dense forest."_

"_I know."_

"_So why are you still hugging my neck."_

"_Do you not want me to?" _He replied sarcastically

Saphira thought for a moment before she started humming deep within her chest, signaling to Eragon she enjoyed his affection. Saphira slowly flew through the Great forest without a care in the world Eragon still hugging her neck and looking over her shoulder at the ground below, F flicker of movement below caught his attention.

"_Saphira down there, in front of use."_

He directed her sight with his thoughts.

"_When was the last time you hunted?"_

"_Too long."_

Before Eragon could respond Saphira angled straight for the unrespecting deer below. A dull thud signaled when Saphira struck the deer in the side and took its head in her jaw, she easily killed the deer with a quick pull of her head breaking it neck. She bent low to the ground so Eragon could hop off and relax as Saphira devoured her prey. It wasn't long until the deer was gone, only evidence was a blood stain from where it had once laid. Eragon rested his back against a two story root and patiently waited as Saphira cleaned the blood and gore from her talons and jaw.

"Ready?"

Saphira nodded and Eragon walked back over to her and climbed back onto her back. When Saphira was finally in the air Eragon had an idea.

"_Saphira, how would you like an afternoon nap?"_

"_since when do you like afternoon naps?"_

"_Well it's always been a secrete pleasure for me." _He replied in a joking tone, which made Saphira chuckle deep in her chest.

"Very well, I'll take part in your nap."

Eragon was happy that she agreed. For the mast three weeks his love for Saphira had grown from extremely close friends to something much more intimate and Eragon wanted to see if Saphira shared in his feelings. It wasn't long until Saphira found a huge sun covered branch high up in one of the trees and she angled up towards it to land. After a few counter wing beats Saphira gently landed on the sun bathed branch. Eragon hoped off Saphira's back and took a few steps away stretching his sleeping legs, after a few moments he turned to face Saphira. He froze in place at what he saw, as the sun radiated down from the tree top bathing her in its mystical light Saphira looked more beautiful, more majestic than he's ever witnessed before. The suns light reflecting off her scales making them seem to glow with a deep Sapphire blue. Nothing, he thought, nothing inexistence could compare to her beauty at this moment. Saphira cocked her head at him.

"_What is the mater Little One."_

Eragon tried to talk but no words came out, he gave that up after a few failed attempts.

"_Nothing, It's just…It's just in this light your more beautiful than I thought possible."_

He then sent her a mental image of how she looked and what he was feeling, luckily he still had enough sense to leave out any romantic feelings. He could see Saphira's face turn a slight hue of purple, Eragon only smiled at her blush.

"_Now let's get on with this nap, my beautiful Saphira."_

Saphira looked shocked by his last words but it wasn't a look of disgust but Surprise.

"So she does have feelings for me." He secretly thought to himself.

It took Saphira a few moments to return to reality, she was deep in thought at what he said and what it could have meant. She slowly laid down on the warm bark and Eragon silently joined her, She looked at him as he fell asleep thinking about what he said.

"Could he finally be accepting his feelings for me. He might be, but then again it might only be a coincidence, the Eldunari said it usually took weeks for a rider to accept his feelings. Eragon has only been acting different towards me for a few days. No matter what it might be I'm enjoying his affection."

Saphira then laid her head next to Eragon, but not too close to be considered romantic but more protective, Saphira slowly drifted into her dreams of what the future might hold for her and Eragon.

Eragon was the first to stir under the late mid-day, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Saphira had laid her head next to Eragon; a slight smile broke across his face. As gently as he could he slowly started to rub her neck, at the base of her head. It wasn't long until Saphira stirred; instead of picking her head right up like she usually did she leaned into his hand as it caressed her neck, She started humming with contentment as Eragon continued down her neck eventually reaching her shoulder, where he pulled away. Saphira looked at him with disappointment.

"_Why did you stop?"_

"_We need to continue searching for a place to raise the riders and Dragons."_

Saphira let out a disappointed snort, releasing a cloud of dark smoke. Eragon let out a deep sigh.

"_If your sore then later on tonight I can give your neck a massage."_

"_I would like that Little One."_

Eragon slowly rose to his feet followed by Saphira. They both stretched the weariness from their limbs and Eragon climbed on Saphira's back, she took flight angling deeper in the forest as they searched for a place for the riders. They didn't speak much but had their mind connected so they felt each other's emotions. Eragon thought to that as they flew further into the forest that the tree seemed to be getting even bigger, Saphira felt his though and realized the same thing.

"_Just when you thought you've seen it all, there's another surprise to blow you away."_

"_Just think Eragon the great Menoa is a couple hundred years old. These trees here are easily four to six times bigger."_

"_At this point I've stopped trying to make sense of all this. I find the more I think about it the more confused I get."_

"_I know what you mean."_

This ended their conversation and they returned to admiring their surroundings. They flew for hours until the sun began to set, Saphira was too caught up in the moment to realize this so Eragon warned her.

"_Saphira we should find a place to sleep for the night it's getting late."_

Saphira shook herself back to the present.

"_Oh, you right it is getting late. I guess I was caught up more than I realized."_

"_It's alright, we should find a branch."_

Even though they were surrounded by branches it took another hour before they found one straight enough and flat enough to sleep on. By now it was dark but surprisingly bright in the forest. The light of the full moon shown down through the tops of the trees, bathing the ground and trees in its silvery light, Saphira gently landed on the branch she was tired from flying all day. Eragon got off her back and walked over to her head, he placed a hand on her scaly cheek.

"You did good today."

"_I know." _She replied smugly

Eragon stood there for another few moments before Saphira spoke again.

"_So, how about that massage now?"_

Eragon smiled up at her.

"Lie your head down."

Saphira slowly lowered her head and out stretched her neck. Eragon waited until she was ready, when she was lying down Eragon approached her head and started with her face. Using his palm and thumbs he slowly massaged under her eyes, he worked his thumbs in small circles on the softer places he slowly worked his way around paying extreme attention to the more sensitive placed of her face not to hurt her by accident, he worked his way to the back of her head and spent the most time in that area for it had the most abuse, the constant flapping of Saphira's wings had caused the muscles to stricken and tense up the most. As Eragon worked his hands loosening and relaxing Saphira's tensed muscles she slowly started to hum, Eragon was surprised at it, he's herd Saphira hum before but this was different in sound and pitch, it was elegant and peaceful, yet there was hidden emotions in it, Eragon was only happy Saphira was starting to relax. Eragon continued kneading Saphira's tensed neck muscles, when he didn't feel any more tensed muscles he continued down her neck taking as much time as he could and putting in all his efforts to make her happy. Finally when he finished Saphira was fast asleep, lulled into a peaceful slumber by Eragons massage. Using magic he gently lifted her head and moved it into a more comfortable position, he would hate to see Saphira wake up with a sore neck for sleeping wrong. Eragon carefully crawled next to her and connected his mind with hers, he let his happiness mingle with Saphira's and he relaxed into a similar peaceful slumber.

When Saphira woke then next morning she was surprised at how well she felt, she remembered how long she flew yesterday and wondered why. She then remember Eragon taking care of her discomfort with that gentle and yet surprisingly intimate massage. Saphira also remember falling asleep with her head and neck out stretched not curled against her body. She realized Eragon must have moved her head when she was asleep to provide more comfort. Saphira's love for him only rose as she thought about how much he cared for her. Then she realized that Eragon was sleeping right next to her, she stared at her young ridded as he slept in a peaceful state, Saphira slowly nuzzled him, when that didn't work she slowly and gently licked his face, much like his massage the night before, Saphira enjoyed licking him it gave her a sense of affection she hadn't experienced before. Slowly and gently she licked his face until he finally stirred.

"_That's nice Saphira."_

"_I'm glad you think so."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Why such affection?"_

"_Well, consider it a thank you for your affection last night."_

"_You'd do the same for me if you could."_

"_And so I am."_

Saphira started to gently ick his face again and slowly lower to his neck. To Eragon's surprise he was enjoying Saphira's treatment quite a bit. After a little while Eragon stopped her.

"Saphira, as much as it displeases me, we should be going soon."

"_Why?"_

"The elves." Eragon had an irritated tone in his voice, like he didn't want to go back but he knew if he wasn't they would come searching for him.

"_Oh, right." _Saphira shared in his annoyance.

If she could she'd keep Eragon to herself all day, but she knew she had to let him open up on his own.

"_Saphira could we loop around to the ship instead of flying straight back?"_

"_I don't see why not. What about the elves if we loop around it'll take even longer."_

"_I know, I don't want to return straight there."_

Eragon then pulled out a piece of parchment, he uttered a spell and writing appeared on it creating a letter. He then folded it and with a spell sent it flying in the direction of the elves, Saphira looked at him curiously.

"_You planned this, didn't you?"_

Eragon smiled

"_Maybe." _He replied slyly.

Saphira broke out in laughter, Eragon patiently waited for her mirth to subside. Finaly Saphira calmed down enough to speak.

"_If you wanted to leave and explore then why not ask them?"_

"_Because then they would have been even more persistent at sending an elf with us or something along those lines, or would have made us return sooner then I wish."_

"_So you used the excuse to go exploring to get away."_

"_Aye, and there can be plenty more letters where that on came from."_

Eragon reached into his pocket and pulled out several folded pieces of parchment. Saphira only stated laughing again this time Eragon joined her. After their mirth was spent Eragon replaced the wards around his legs to protect against Saphira's scales and climbed on her back.

"_Let's head north west. When we get far enough we could go south and loop back around or continue west and follow the coast."_

Saphira though about the options he had given her and she immediately chose one.

"_Ever since we left Carvahall we've barley had any time by ourselves, lets travel north-west then south and loop around from there."_

"_My thoughts exactly. If all goes well it should be a two to three day trip, maybe four if we stretch it out."_

"_That sounds nice."_

As Saphira angled north-west Eragon started thinking on how he could reveal to Saphira how much he loves her, he already knew she has feelings for him but for some reason hasn't revealed them to him. As Saphira flew he slowly put a plan together, but he would need energy and a lot of it, luckily the trees had more than enough, he could gather small amounts each time they landed.

"_Yes that's what I'll do. I'll make it the best day of her life."_ Eragon secretly thought to himself.

Eragon then returned his attention back to Saphira before she suspected something.


	3. For You My Love

For You My Love

The day pressed on as Saphira and Eragon continued north east, Saphira flew at a leisurely pace, wanting to saver all the time she could with Eragon. Around mid-day Saphira decided to land, She wasn't tired, neither was Eragon, she only wanted to land so she and Eragon could enjoy an hour or so of the marvelous sights that surrounded them. Eragon didn't mind that Saphira was landing he was actually glad, this gave him the opportunity to transfer energy to the belt of Beloth the Wise. After Saphira landed Eragon climbed off her back and settled down next to her leaning against the small nook where her shoulder meets her neck. As they sat there marveling at what was around them Eragon placed his hand on the limb and drew energy out of the tree. Eragon was astonished at the amount of energy the tree had, he was tempted to take as much as he could but thought better of it, a tree this size needs a lot of energy to survive. Eragon decided he would take the energy he would need from three other places, if he split up where he drew energy from then it would be less harmful to the trees. After he took what he deemed enough for now, he returned his attention back to Saphira, he saw at how she looked out into the depths of the Great Forest. Eragon was entranced by how she looked, the content she was feeling next to Eragon was evident on her face yet with an unhindered expression of deep thought, this made Eragon curious.

"_Saphira, what are you thinking about?"_

Saphira slowly turned her head too look at him with on Sapphire eye.

"_What do you mean Little One?"_

"_Well before I spoke you were deep in thought about something, and I'm a little curious at what occupied your thoughts to such a degree."_

Saphira smiled a toothy grin

"_Was thinking about the past and comparing it to now."_

"_Oh, what part of the past?" _Eragon was a little concerned that it might involve Firnen.

"_Everything, from when we set forth with Brom all the way to this moment. The goods and the bads in equal comparison, the events we endured and the events we caused, and even know here we are sitting on the branch of a tree most likely older then Alagaisia its self."_

"_And what do you think about everything we've endured to get to this point."_

"_I would do it all again if it means I get to have you by my side for the rest of eternity."_

Eragon felt another wave of love forming in his chest and he quickly shielded the emotion from Saphira. But she could see hints of the emotion form in his eyes, she gently nuzzled him were he sat.

"_And all the pain and loss that I endured through the war, Garow, Murtagh, and even Arya, and now, now that I'm here with you free with our lives ahead of us, it all seems so petty in comparison of the now."_

Now it was Saphira's turn to feel emotional and like Eragon tried to hide the feeling but some slipped out through her eyes and Eragon caught it. He leaned forward and wrapped Saphira's head into an intimate embrace. Eragon could feel Saphira's joy at what he told her in the ancient language, after several long moments Eragon released her head but continued to stare into her Sapphire eye, and she into his rich brown eyes. As Eragon sat there staring a new idea formed into his mind, as he pondered the idea it grew on him until he knew that's what he wanted to do, a home, a home for him and Saphira to spend the rest of their days together, but not only for themselves, this home will be for every new rider and all who come after. It will be a city; the city will consist of many trees gathered around a main tree, branches used as bridges to move from tree to tree. There will be pullies and platforms to move supplies from lower down to further up, the surrounding trees will be used for shops, and living for the common folk and nobles as the main tree will be used to house the riders, elves, and all associated with the title's. As for Eragon and Saphira, their living courters hill be high above all else high in the tree so they can see all that happens below. He'll sing the wood into intricate patterns on the walls; the floor will be polished smooth and hardened so Saphira's talons wouldn't harm it in the slightest. He will make it even grander and more luxurious then the elves could ever imagine. Eragon slowly let the thought of what he planned slip back into the depths of his mind, he knew he would much, much more energy than he had planned but with his vision fresh in his mind he was determined to make it so. Luckily Saphira was still locked on his eyes so she didn't notice Eragon slip his and onto the limb and the other one on the belt of Beloth the Wise, even more lucky that she didn't sense to sheer amount of energy passing through him and into the belt. After Eragon had drawn three times as much then he did the first time he stopped the energy transfer. HE then broke the contact by reaching out and placing a hand on Saphira's cheek, she slightly leaned into it and hummed in satisfaction.

"_Let's go Saphira we have a long trip if we're going to find a place for the rides." _Eragon now set his plan in motion.

"_Alright, let's go_."

Saphira waited for Eragon to climb on her back before leaping from the branch and into the open space of the forest, all Eragon though about for the rest of the flight was how much energy it would take to accomplish his plans. He finally decides that when Saphira slept he would travel to as many trees as he could to gather as much energy as he could from them without killing them. Eragon was so engrossed with his thoughts he didn't realize Saphira was landing until she landed; Eragon shook with surprise and realized that the sun was already setting. He eagerly got off and stretched his sore legs, thanks to hours of flying. He turned his attention back to Saphira; he noticed she was intently watching him.

"_What?"_

"_When we were flying you were very deep in thought deeper than even I was. I'm curious at what you were thinking." _She said with a combination of an accusing and joking tone.

Eragon smiled at how she used his earlier argument against him, he slowly walked towards her using the time to come up with an excuse, when he got to her he took her head in his hands.

"_I was thinking at how blessed I was to find you egg, how lucky I am to share this bind with you, and how unimaginably grateful I am that you alive, here with me." _He said to her in the ancient language.

He was able to say this because he was thinking about this along with other, bigger things. Eragon saw a small tear form in her eye and Eragon slowly whipped it away. He decided now would be a good time to reveal his feelings but not his plan.

"_Saphira ever since you hatched for me I've loved you. When the Ra'zac killed Garow you were there for me, when I was hurt in Farthen Dur, you were right there with me, The Agaeti Blodhren, the burning plains, Feinster, Uru'baen, Arya. You have always been there for me, and now it is my turn to give you what was ripped away from use, I love you Saphira. I have always loved you and yet it was only about a month ago when I realized my true feelings. I love you not like a family member or a close friend, I love you with a burning passion so deep that comparing it to any would be insulting to you. I love you Saphira, more that life its self, I would do and will do anything to make you happy, I love you Saphira Bjartskular."_

When he finished Saphira had thin line of tears running down both her cheeks. She was silent for several moments, Eragon wasn't worried he felt that she was overwhelmed with pure joy through their mental link, finally Saphira spoke.

"_Oh Eragon, I've waited for so long to hear you say that to me. I've been so patient waiting for you for so long, I love you Eragon, Ever since I saw you looking down on me that night in your room. I always have and always will love you; you have always been there for me when I needed it. When I was heartbroken from when Gladder denied my advances, you came to me, you came to me when it could have caused you great pain, you helped me you comforted me and persuaded me to be patient. When you came that day my love for you only grew, and grew. Now, Now we can be together, together forever. I love you Eragon Shadeslayer, I love you now and forever."_

Now Eragon felt tears running down his face, slowly he lower his head and kissed Saphira on her snout. He opened his mind lowering every barrier in his mind and connected with Saphira's, she too lowered every barrier and let their mind fuse together on a level they never before experienced, their emotions fusing and mixing together, swelling in intensity. When Eragon broke the kiss Saphira was quick to return the favor, running her crimson tung, from the base of his neck and slowly licking up to his cheek. Eragon shudder at her touch, but it wasn't out of discomfort but a feeling of pure bliss. Eragon had her lie down and he began to massage her neck again although he wasn't as thorough as before he still made up in tender affectionate passion which Saphira marveled in. never had she felt such love, never before had she felt a passion like what Eragon was feeling towards her, even now as his hands slide across her scaly form, every move he makes speaks of the affection he feels for her. Never had she felt like this even when she was Firnen, Firnen was great but Eragon is so much more than any dragon could ever be, no dragon could match his love. Before Saphira realized it Eragon had lulled her into a blissful slumber. After he used magic to reposition her head so she would be more comfortable and less likely to wake up he quickly set to work gathering as much energy as he could. After his eighth tree the energy he had accumulated would have been equal to if not greater than all the Eldunaries combined strength, and yet he knew it wouldn't be enough. When it was finally mid-night was when he decided twenty one trees worth of energy would be enough to complete his tasks, he then hurried back to Saphira, to his relief she was till sound asleep, he quickly settled down lying his back against her warm belly, before he knew it he was already in a deep sleep.

When Eragon woke in the morning the sun was still just below the horizon, he noticed that Saphira was still sleeping. He then decided that he would get her breakfast, he gently eased his way out from next to Saphira care full not to wake her, after he freed himself he quietly snuck over to the edge of the limb and jumped off. The fall took longer than he expected but soon enough he had to slow himself with a spell, he floated the rest of the way to the forest floor. The forest floor was completely alien compared to height of the limbs that he and Saphira were used to, and yet for being so alien it was rather peaceful, it reminded him of the long hunting trips he use to take into the spine. Shaking him for getting distracted, after a moment he sent his mind out searching for his prey. The sight was awe inspiring, the amount of life that resided in the small area were Eragon sent his mind was nothing like he ever witnessed, words could not describe what he saw. After a few long moments in awe he shook himself ounce again and searched for a deer, after a few moments he found on, it was a big buck, bigger than most he'd seen when in the spine, he uttered a death word and the buck fell dead to the ground, Eragon winced as he killed it but that was replaced with satisfaction as he thought about Saphira's reaction. Without another though he summoned the deer to him, a moment later the buck floated out from around a tree and stopped in front of Eragon. Using some of his gathered energy he quickly floated back up to where Saphira slept, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw she was still sound asleep, he then laid the deer down and positioned it a short distance away so Saphira would see it when she woke. Satisfied with his work he went back over to her; he slipped back against her belly and fell back asleep excited with what Saphira's reaction might be.

It was early when Saphira woke up; the sun was little more than half way above the horizon. Saphira was then greeted by a pleasant smell, she looked around confused then she saw it, off to her right was a huge buck, it was nicely displayed and she wondered where it came from, then it dawned on her, she turned to see Eragon sleeping next to her belly but she leaned closer to him and realized he smelled of fresh blood. The fact that he went hunting for her brought back all the joyful feelings from the previous night. She gently started licking his face again to wake him up; she gentlycaressed his cheeks and neck until he finally stirred.

"_What's the emergency?"_

"_No emergency, only breakfast."_

He slowly opened his eyes and looked directly at her.

"_How did I do?"_

Saphira started to nuzzle him affectionately

"_you did very good, thank you Eragon."_

"_you are very much welcome Saphira, it was my pleasure. Now go eat your meal." _Eragon said affectionately_  
_

Saphira blinked twice at him then moved over to where the deer laid. Eragon watched as Saphira eagerly tor at the carcass, it wasn't long until she had finished and was cleaning herself of the blood that stained her scales. After she was finished Eragon walked over to her and climbed on her back, after she leapt from the limb and was flying through the forest was when Eragon had an idea.

"_Saphira"_

"_Yes Eragon"_

"_Do you remember that huge tree we saw when we first explored here, the one that was alone?"_

"_Yes I do, would you like to go there?"_

"_I would actually, it would be a nice place for an afternoon nap" _Eragon made up the part about napping, had other ideas at the moment.

"_Alright then, hold on."_

Saphira angled it the direction of the lone tree, and Eragon started thinking on where he should start. He should put Saphira to sleep so she won't waken before he was ready, next he will make their room towards the top but not breaking the canopy, after he should start growing the surrounding tree's branches to form the bridges, then the different shops and rooms, after that he will construct the inner rooms of the Citadel, this will contain a massive mess hall, council chambers and various rooms and offices for the elves and whoever else might need them, finally I'll make the pullies and platforms to raise and lower goods, I should enchant the counter wait so it will raise and lower on commend. Eragon continued to think about everything else he would need to do so it would be a comfortable living space. Hours passed as Eragon continued thinking on what needed to be done, he didn't even notice when Saphira tried to contact him. She saw he was so engrossed in his thoughts she was blocked completely.

"_I'll talk to him after our nap about this." _

She decided. By the time they reached the tree Eragon immediately decided this would be the place, the tree in the middle was clearly by its self but not far enough apart to be considered a clearing.

"_Saphira lets go up there."_

He directed her with his mind

"_That looks like a nice place to rest, its high above all else and would give us a good view."_

"_Yes that It would."_

Eragon smiled to himself at Saphira's ignorance to what she'll wake to. It wasn't long until Saphira gently landed on the outstretched limb, Eragon quickly got off and pretended to stretch his sore muscles, Saphira laid down and waited for Eragon to join her, he walked over and laid down with her. After a little pretend sleeping Eragon made sure she was asleep, when Satisfied he whispered "slytha" and Saphira's entire body went limp, he knew it was part of the spell and she was completely unharmed. With his excitement about to burst through, he started to sing the branch they were on into a landing platform, and thus he started to the trees with his singing. As the hours passed by the trees and city took shape, the branches connected and intersected to make bridges and cross bridges, and even stares leading to lower levels, he sung rooms and shops in to the trees, giving every bed room a wash closet similar to the one in Ellesmere, he sung a grand mess hall, the council chamber, even a large with alcoves for the Eldunari, he made a separate room for the eggs, after that he started on the rooms and offices for all else, on the outside he made large openings leading into living courters with platforms that extended outward for riders and their dragons. After hours of constant singing his throat was raw and irritated. He used the last of his collected energy to raise himself up to his room in the tree, Saphira was still there. Eragon had moved her into the room when he finished it, slowly he walked over and stood in front of her, with a excited sigh he released the spell that he put on her. Slowly she opened her eyes but they shot open when she saw the masterfully crafted room, the floors were polished and the walls were carved with intricate designs, she completely missed Eragon standing in front of her so she was startled when he spoke to her.

"_Saphira, I made this for use, for use to live long and prosperous lives."_

Saphira was shocked at what he did. Eragon Saw this and continued with a smile on his face.

"_I did this for use so we may be happy."_

Eragon then walked past Saphira motioning to her to follow.

"_And this Saphira, I did for you."_

Saphira was immediately stunned at what she saw. There were bridges and openings leading rooms and halls, the small windows of rooms, the pullies he made connected to large platforms that were connected to counter waits, Saphira could only stare in bewilderment at the massive tree city that lay beneath her.

"_This Saphira I made for you, and no one else, this isn't a city but a new beginning, a new beginning for the dragons and the dragon riders, a new beginning for you and I, I know your at a loss of words but I want you to know this is nothing compared with my love for you. Welcome Saphira, Welcome to your, our new home."_

Saphira didn't hear any thing he just said, she was only shaking with all the emotions that pulsed through he veins with every heart beat, there were too many to count all she knew was that somehow Eragon had managed to turn this entire area into a city latterly. After a long pause she regained her composer to ask a few questions.

"_Eragon, how?"_

"_last night when you were sleeping I went out and gathered energy from twenty two trees; I used that energy to sing everything into what you see."_

Saphira felt like only question mattered.

"_Eragon, why?"_

"_As I said before this isn't just a city it's a new beginning. A new begging for the dragon race and the riders, a new beginning for Alagaisia, but most of all it's a symbol of my love for you, humans give each other flowers or jewelry to express their love, elves flowers, I didn't give you any of that, this isn't a city but a future, a future for your race."_

Saphira fell on the landing pad crying as she herd Eragon finish telling her why he did this for her. Eragon got down next to her and kissed her and her brow, it wasn't filled with passion or intimacy, now wasn't the time, but it was filled with understanding, understanding why she was crying and everything else she was feeling, he pulled away and took her head onto his lap, he slowly stroked her head and to her surprise yet again he started to sing, it didn't have any word only vocals. As Saphira listened she found herself calming down, curious what the song was she looked into his mind and found that it was a song used to calm frightened or upset children, Saphira didn't care, she only cared about Eragon, Her Eragon. She listened as he sang to her and soon she was completely calm.

"_How are you doing?"_

"_Better, thank you Eragon."_

Saphira raised her head and nuzzled his chest.

"_It was my pleasure my love."_

Saphira gave him a gentle lick on the cheek.

"_Saphira, I came up with a name it's a simple one, I think all we've witnessed we need more simple."_

"_Alight let's hear it."_

"_Well how does "Welden Abr Du Skulblaka" or Forest of The Dragons sound?"_

He could see Saphira was thinking about the name.

"_I think it's a good name Eragon."_

"_Then its settled, its time I gave you the grand tour, starting with our room."_

Saphira followed Eragon as he showed her all he accomplished within a few hours, she was beyond impressed with everything he did, he took her from their room to the main level he made a large platform several hundred feet wide with sitting benches and reading areas, he then took her in to the main lobby, Saphira was surprised yet again when she saw the life size rendering of her roaring to the sky sung out of the roots. she slowly approached the statue and saw that there was a plaque infront of it, it read.

_"My undying love Saphira, the one i created this city for, the only one i truly ever loved. May she be remembered forever more as the symbol she was meant to be. "HOPE". I love you Saphira for now and ever. Eragon Shadeslayer_

Saphira was yet again blown away by how much Eragon loves her. Eragon slowly approach Saphira and put a hand on her side.

"As I told you Saphira this is all for you. Now all who come here will be able to see who this city was created for, they will know of my undying love for you and the symbol you have become."

Eragon then lead her from the main lobby to the council chamber, than he took her to the mess hall. Unfortunately by this this point it was dark out so Saphira offered to fly him. Eragon decided that he wanted to try out his new pulley design.

"Actually Saphira I'll meet you up there."

She was a little confused but agreed, as she leapt from the main level Eragon made his way over to the platform, he placed his hand on the up arrow and the platform rose with amazing speed to his level. He stepped of glad that it works and sat down to wait for Saphira to return. To Saphira's amazement Eragon was already waiting for her.

"_I should be used to your surprises by now_, but I guess not. How did you get here so quickly?"

"You remember how I told you about the pullies?"

"_Yes"_

"Well I enchanted the counter weight so if you want to go up it gets heavier, and if you want to go down it becomes lighter, so you can travel up and down. I think I'll call them elevators."

"_Quit impressive little one."_

"_thank you Saphira. Now I don't know about you but I'm exhausted and could use some sleep."_

Saphira though for a moment and even though she'd been asleep all day she was tired.

"_Now that I think about it I am tired."_

"_Then let's go to bed."_

Saphira followed Eragon through a pair of wooded doors to reveal a large bowl shape in the floor it was padded much like the one with the elves. Saphira laid down it and was quickly joined by Eragon. He was already asleep before Saphira laid her head down to sleep. Her last thought were of how lucky she was to have a mate as loving as as Eragon.

**Longest chapter I've written yet, Hope you enjoy. I fixed several grammar issues and changed some lines so it should be easier to read now.  
**


	4. Settling In

Settling In

The next morning when Eragon and Saphira were waken by an extremely loud,

"Helloooo!"

Startled by the sound they quickly rushed out to the platform to see who it was that found them. It only took them a moment before they looked over the edge and saw Blodgharm and a few other elves, Eragon and Saphira looked at each other questionably.

"_How'd they find us?"_

"_Well the ship is stationed a few leagues from here, they must have been exploring."_

"_What should we do?"_

"_I say we go and greet our guests." _Eragon finished with a smirk

"_Very well, shall I fly use down or will you take the elevator?"_

"_No, I'll go with you."_

Eragon climbed on Saphira's back and braced as she leapt off the platform and glidded down to the elves below.

"Shadeslayer! Where are we, what is all this."

"Hello Blodgharm. Welcome to Welden Abr Du Skulblaka, and as for how, well I made this."

Eragon saw the elves eyes shoot wide open.

"You, you made all this?"

"Yes Blodgharm, I made all this last night. I used trick that Oramis had taught me."

"But why?"

"I did this for my mate, Saphira."

He finished by putting a hand on her side witch made her hum in response.

"Wait you two are…"

"Yes Blodgharm, we are, and no we haven't."

"How big is it all?" Blogharm was now looking around at everything he saw.

"We'll all the trees surrounding this one have been made into shops and living courters. There are eight levels four on the top and four on the bottom. The main tree behind me is for the riders, elves, and nobles for all the races; each room has all the amenities as the one in Ellismera."

"What are those pullies for?" he pointed at the elevator behind him.

"Those are one of my making. The platforms are connected to an enchanted counter weight. The enchantment makes it heavier or lighter, so you can travel up or down at will, I call them Elevators."

"Truly amazing Shadeslayer."

"Now if you'll join me we'll give you the grand tour."

Blodgharm and his elves quickly followed Eragon and Saphira as they walked towards the citadel. Eragon could see the elves excitement as they walked into the main lobby, much like Saphira last night they stared at the life size statue of Saphira. They slowly approached the statue and read the plaque, Eragon had enchanted it so it would be in the language of the reader, so for the elves it was in the ancient language, after they finished reading it they looked back at him then to Saphira.

"You are truly blessed to have one who cares for you so."

"_I know I do."_

She brought her head down and nuzzled his shoulder.

"_Love you_ too Saphira."

"Shall we continue onward?"

"Please lead the way."

Eragon lead them from the main lobby and to the council chamber. The elves were blown away at the craftsmanship that was evident it the room, the balconies elegantly carved, the floor was polished, and on the wall behind the council desk was a massive carving of a dragon in flight. Eragon then took them to the mess hall, then he took them over to one of the massive platforms and he issued them all on it and even Saphira.

"Shade slayer, are you sure the rope will be strong enough?"

"Fear not Blodgharm, I made every platform with the strength to lift three fully grown dragons."

Blodgharm nodded but Eragon could see his trepidation. Eragon smiled and placed his hand on the up arrow, carved in post next to him. He could hear the elves gasp in surprise as the platform rose from the ground and ascended upwards at a moderate pace. He explained to them that the first two levels would be for dwarves, the next four would be for humans and Urgals, and the next two would be for the elves, all levels after would be for the riders and dragons. He also explained that he made each level with the architecture and design that the resident race was used to. It wasn't long until they reached the first of the elven levels. He issued them to follow him, they walked down a small hall before coming to two large wooden doors, on the doors the name "Elves were carved in the ancient language. He pushed them open and led the elves into a large central chamber with several hallways branching off with hallways crossing in between them, creating a spider web like design, the chamber walls were decorated with vines that were covered in flowers of every color, around the outside of the room were benches and book shelves spread out in between them were small apple trees, in the middle of the room was a fountain sung out of the wood. Eragon walked in the room a little bit and turned to face the elves, he started laughing at the shocked faces that they wore.

"Is this acceptable?"

Blodhgarm didn't reply right away still surveying the room.

"You weren't exaggerating what you said you designed it for the resident race."

"No I wasn't."

"I must ask, what did you do with the Dwarven levels?"

"They were a little tricky, but I managed to cot the walls in a thin layer of stone, creating a cave like appearance, I than decorated the walls with various stones and gems with Dwarven designs. I made the rooms resemble those in Farthen Dur and if this is your reaction to your levels then I am more than confidant the dwarves will be the same."

"We are honored with your generosity Shadeslayer."

"Thank you, it is the only thing I can do after the treatment Saphira and I received when we visited Ellesmera. Now there's one more thing that needs to be done."

"What is it you require of us Shadeslayer?"

"I need you to go and get the others, it's time to make home. And please let me reveal this to the Eldunari."

"Of course Shadeslayer, we will be off right away."

Eragon led the elves out of the room and back to the elevator. This time Eragon touched the down arrow and they descended, as they descended something occurred to Eragon.

"Blodhgarm how did you and the others get up here without the elevators?"

"We used magic to get from branch to branch, then jumped on the lowest bridge."

"I see, well we don't need to do that. I made elevators capable of reaching the ground, they will be needed when others arrive."

"That they will, now would be so kind as to tell me how did you get enough energy to accomplish all this?"

"It was an ancient rider secret that Oramis taught me, even Galbatorix didn't know of it. It is too dangerous for anyone to know especially here."

"I understand."

Eragon continued talking with the elves about everything he did, he told them about the humans and Urgals levels.

"The human's area was easy but the Urgals were a little trickier but I think I got it right, I used the influences that I heard in their stories about their village life."

After they reached the main chamber Eragon led them outside and down a set of stairs and over to an area were six elevators waited.

"Go get the others and the Eldunari. If they ask tell them I found a place for the riders and nothing more I'm going with Saphira for more energy, there's one more thing I need to do before the city is complete."

"Shadeslayer, how do you operate this elevator?"

"It's simple, you see the up and down arrows on the post?"

"Yes"

"Just place your hand on the down arrow and you'll go down and up for the up arrow."

Eragon then turned to Saphira and walked over to the edge of the bridge and climbed on Saphira's back, he braced as she leapt off the bridge and started to fly in to the forest.

"_Eragon?"_

"_Yes Saphira."_

"_I never thanked you properly for what you did for me."_

"_No need Saphira, I already know how much this means to you."_

"_Still, thank you Eragon, thank you so much for everything you've done for me."_

"_What I did for you I did out of my love for you. You've experienced as much pain as I have in much the same ways. You've went through your entire life thinking you'd be alone, and when you finally someone to love he was ripped away from you. I did what I did not only to give the dragons or riders a future but to show you that I will always love you and that I'll be with you for the rest of our lives."_

Saphira was quiet for several moments taking in his loving words, and loving him in return.

"_Thank you Eragon. I would never have expected to be fortunate enough to have a mate as caring as you."_

"_Your welcome Saphira"_

Eragon then bent over and wrapped his arms around her neck in a loving embrace; they let their minds merge as one flooding them with their love for each other. After flying for a little while Saphira landed on a Branch and let Eragon down so he could gather some of its energy.

"_What are you planning to use this energy for?"_

"_I plan on making a canal from the ocean to the city, I'll hollow out one of the trees close by to make a port for ships."_

"_Well aren't you thinking of everything."_

"_Only for you my love."_

Saphira leaned down and nuzzled his arm gently wrapping his mind in her affection.

"Love you too Saphira."

Eragon returned her love with a tender kiss on her snout.

"Now as much as I would live to spend the rest of the day with you unfortunately there's things that need to be done."

Saphira let out a disappointed snort.

"_I guess your right. But latter on your mine."_

Eragon let out a small chuckle.

"_Alright, but we can't take this too far."_

"_And why can't we?"_

"_I might get hurt, I know how a dragon gets while mating and it's too risky."_

Saphira hung her head, she knew that Eragon was right dragons do get rather rough when mating and she didn't want to hurt him. Eragon took her jaw in his hands and lifted her to his eye level.

"_Later on I'll talk to the Eldunari, maybe they might know something about our predicament."_

"_Alright"_

Saphira finished by giving him a loving lick on his cheek. Eragon patted her neck and climbed back on her back, when he was settled she jumped to the closest branch where Eragon drew more energy. Saphira repeated this with him seven more times before Eragon had enough energy to accomplish what he wanted.

"There that should be enough energy. How about we go see the others, I'm sure that the Eldunari would like to know what I did."

"_I'm sure they would."_ Saphira replied smugly.

Eragon climbed on her back and she took flight heading back to the city. The entire way Saphira had her mind wrapped with Eragons enjoying the time alone. Finally Eragon and Saphira arrived back at the city, Saphira hadn't even fully landed before the Eldunari burst into their minds.

"_Eragon, where did all come from. We asked the elves but they only said that you wanted to tell use yourself."_

"_This is my gift to Saphira."_

Eragon could feel Umaroth's confusion.

"_I made this city for Saphira, so that her and her race may have a proper start."_

"_So does this mean you and Saphira are…"_

"_Yes Umaroth it does. I made this city out of my love for her."_

He got off her and walked next to her

"_Eragon what you did here, not only for Saphira but for the Dragon race, we are most grateful to you Eragon Shadeslayer. Now if I may ask have you given this city a name?"_

"_Yes I have, Welcome to welden abr du Skulblaka."_

"_Forest of the Dragons? Yes that is a fitting name."_

"_Thank you Umaroth-elda"_

Eragon could also feel the approval of the other Eldunari.

"_Umaroth, there's something I need to ask you."_

"_You wish to know if there's a way for you and Saphira to overcome your mating curve."_

"_Ye..Yes….but how.."_

"_Your not the first to fall in love with their dragon. This has occurred many times before, we once knew of a way that allowed rider and dragon to mate but that knowledge was lost to us before the rise of Galbatorix."_

Eragon could feel Saphira's disappointment, he comforted her by placing a hand on her neck and sending her loving emotions.

"_Don't lose hop Saphira, if there's one thing you should know it's that fate is unpredictable. Before we left Alagaisia you were both very depressed, and now your in love with Eragon and he just built you a city to demonstrate his love for you, don't lose hope Saphira." _

"_Yes Umaroth-elda"_

"_Umaroth, do you know where Blodhgarm is?"_

"_He is with the other elves settling in. Oh, and what you made, I think Blodhgarm called it an elevator, that was an ingenious idea. That would have been useful on Vroengard when it still stood."_

"_Thank you Umaroth-elda. Have the elves unpacked you and the other Eldunari yet?"_

"_No we are in the main chamber, in front of the statue of Saphira."_

"_In that case let me show you where you'll be staying."_

Eragon could feel the Eldunarie's interest peek when he said that. Saphira followed close to Eragon central he went into the central chamber where he cast a spell that would cause the space where the Eldunari were in to follow Saphira. He then led them down a large hall at the end of the hall was a massive solid maple door, on the door were carving of all the different races circling a dragon. Eragon could feel the Eldunari looking through his eye's, and a sense of approval soon followed, He continued to show them what he saw as he pushed open the massive doors and walked into the massive circular chamber, the walls had vein like impression covering the wall.

"_it's meant to resemble the veins found on dragon eggs"_

Eragon could feel the Eldunari connecting the two and agreeing on it. In the center of the chamber were desks with chairs, off to the sides were small sitting alcoves, and lining the wall directly in front of them were hundreds of different sized circular alcoves. Eragon could feel all the Eldunarie's sense of satisfaction as they watched through his eyes.

"_I enchanted the alcoves so that you will float inside it, the energy is taken from the tree so you need not worry about energy drain."_

"_Thank you Eragon. This is most impressive, where are you going to put the eggs?"_

Eragon smiled and walked over to the far side of the room where many of the veins like impressions met to resemble a Gedwey ignasia, Eragon placed his palm on the design and spoke his true name. Eragon stepped back and let the Eldunari watch as the section of wall slide out of the way to reveal another large room circular room. Much like the other room the only difference was there were no desks or anything else, and the alcoves instead of circular were oval, the air was also much hotter and dryer.

"_there's a private elevator off to the corner that leads directly to mine and Saphira's chamber so we don't have to use this entrance. Also as long as your Eldunari are present in any alcove you will be constantly aware of all that happens in this room."_

"_Thank you Eragon, yet again you demonstrate you devotion to our race, and we are much grateful."_

Eragon could feel all the Eldunari agree,

"_Well What are we waiting for, let's get you all settled."_

Saphira walked out followed closely by Eragon when he was out he put his hand on the wall next to the opening, and saying his true name again close it, leaving no trace of the opening that was just there. Eragon summoned forth the pocket of space and released the Eldunari from it, leaving them in a small pile on the floor, before he started he put on leather gloves so his mind wouldn't be directly connected with the dragon when he picked up its Eldunari, he could sense their gratitude for that, even without bodies everyone is entitled to their privacy. It took little over two hours to find and place the Eldunari in, it took another three hours to find and place all the eggs in their alcoves, they too floated in place.

"There all finished."

"_Thank you Eragon, Thank you again for all you've done for use, We are forever in your debt."_

"_No Umaroth, no debts. I only did what I had to, if not many, many more would have suffered. I only regret the dragons had to suffer the most of all."_

Umaroth didn't say anything, the only thing he felt was gratitude that emanated from all the Eldunaries.

"_Now we are home, Now we can rebuild."_

Eragon turned to Saphira.

"_We've been at this for hours would you like to go to our chambers now? If I recall you said earlier that tonight I'm yours." He said with a smug expression._

"_That I did, very well let us retire."_

Saphira started walking toward the opening that led out of the egg room.

"No Saphira."

She turned around and saw him open a pair of hidden double doors which reveal a private elevator.

"_Umaroth you and the other Eldunari also have the ability to open and close the door at will."_

"_Thank you Shade slayer."_

Saphira walked over to him as the opening slid shut, the room remained lite because of a continues weer light at the top of the chamber. Saphira followed him onto the elevator and waited as he closed the doors and got on with her, he activated the elevator to bring them up, a few moments passed before she saw a platform that led to their room draw closer but surprised when he didn't stop.

"_Eragon where are we going?"_

"_You'll see."_

"_Another surprise, wonderful, I love your surprises."_

"_Good, and here we are."_

Eragon stopped the elevator, but Saphira saw only a wall. She look and saw Eragon move to the opposite side to a pair of double doors.

"Now let us end this day right."

Eragon pulled open the double doors and Saphira gasped. Before her was a platform the led out over to canopy, displaying the tree tops beneath them but what truly took her breath away was the setting sun. She slowly followed Eragon out onto the platform and laid down side ways so her belly was facing the setting sun, Eragon joined her by leaning against her warm belly; they connected their mind dropping all barriers and letting their love fuse together. AS the sun set Eragon though about what it took to get here, to this point in time, he decided that it was all worth.

"_Thank you Eragon, thank you for this gift that no one else could have given me."_

"_Your welcome Saphira, now you know, now you know how much I truly love you, I only regret it took this long to discover it."_

Saphira bent her neck around and gave him a passionate lick on his cheek. He gave her passionate kiss on her snout in return, and so they continued to watch as the sun diapered below the horizon ending their first day in their new home.


	5. A Gift From the Past

A Gift From the Past

The first thing Eragon noticed when he woke the next morning was that Saphira had wrapped herself around him and had placed her head right next to him; he smiled when he saw how happy she looked. For the first time since leaving Carvahall he felt at peace, he's never truly been alone with Saphira, always there had been the Varden or the Elves and even the Dwarves, and now, now he can be with her and she can be with him. He slowly started rubbing a soft patch of scales behind her eye, he continued until she finally woke.

"_What?"_ Saphira groggily asked.

"_Good morning."_

"_A little longer"_

"_We need to get up."_

"_Do we have to? It's so peaceful up here."_

"_Yes he has to get up, but if you want we don't have to go down right away."_

Saphira opened one eye and looked at Eragon

"_I'd like that."_

"_Good"_

He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, and enveloped her mind in hos sending loving thoughts and feelings; Saphira retuned his love with a tender lick on his cheek. Eragon then sat up and rubbed his eyes, Saphira yawned and stretched.

"_Eragon?"_

Eragon was startled by the sudden voice.

"_Yes Umaroth-elda, what can I do for you?"_

"_For me, nothing, Blodhgarm wished me to tell you that he would like to speak we you when you wake."_

"_Thank you Umaroth, I will go see him."_

Eragon felt the dragon break contact with him; he returned his attention to Saphira.

"_It seems Blodhgarm wishes to speak with me." _

Saphira let out a disappointed snort.

"_I see, well then I will go and hunt, it's been a few days and I hunger for another one of those delicious deer."_

"_I will see you later then."_

"_Yes, you will."_

Eragon stood up with Saphira; before she took off she looked at him and gave him a tender lick on the cheek.

"_Love you too."_

She winked at him then leapt from the platform gliding down into the forest below. Eragon turned and headed back through the double doors and to his private elevator. He stopped it at his room and walked through another pair of double doors and entered his room. He found that the elves had already brought his things up and left them on his bed, but before he change, he decided to wash up so he went to the was closet took a quick bath and used magic to shave off the stubble that was starting to grow, only then did he go and get changed into a fresh pair of clothes. After he finished he left his room, and while walking on the outside of the tree made his way to the elevator that would take him down. He stopped at the second platform that marked each level, he entered the double doors and walked down a hallway to enter the main chamber of the elves, He saw Blodhgarm sitting on one of the benches reading a book, when Eragon approached the elf looked up startled then to the main entrance.

"How'd you come from there when the main entrance is over there?"

"I made platforms lining each level, so I may use my elevator to reach each level without walking all the way around and up."

"Very clever of you."

"Yes, now Umaroth told me you wish to speak."

"Yes I do, I sent word to Arya and Nasuada about our new home and some minor details on its construction."

Eragon felt his heart sink low into his chest.

"How much did you tell them?"

"I left out the part about you and Saphira and that you made this welden abr du Skulblaka for her."

Eragon felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Thank you Blodhgarm."

"You're welcome Shadeslayer."

"Blodhgarm, could you and the other elves assist me, there's one more task that needs to be done before the welden abr du Skulblaka is finished."

"And what would that be Shadeslayer?"

"I plan on making a canal leading from the ocean to port, the port will be sung into a tree next to the welden abr du Skulblaka."

"Shadeslayer the energy that would require…"

"I have already gathered enough energy, now if you or the other elves have something to contain it I will give you enough to accomplish what is needed."

"I should be able to find something. What is it you wish us to do?"

"For now nothing. First I need to prepare the trench, after I do that you and the other elves will sing the trees into arches over the trench so even the digest of ships will be able to pass through, while you're doing that I'll start on the ship port, if I'm not finished then you can start on connecting it to the welden abr du Skulblaka, I'll give you the enchantment I used on the stones so you and the others can add elevators where needed, after I finish with the port I will open the trench to the ocean flooding it and making it so ships can easily sail to and from the welden abr du Skulblaka."

"This is quite a plan you have, how long will you think it will take to complete?"

"If all goes well a few hours."

"Can we truly complete such a large task tin that short amount of time?"

"Remember Blodhgarm, I was able to complete this welden abr du Skulblaka in a matter of hours. With the energy you'll have it will be done sooner than you think."

"Very well, I will go and inform the others of the plan."

"I will go and search for a tree large enough for the port"

Blodhgarm twisted his fist on his sternum before turning to inform the other elves, Eragon turned and headed back to his elevator which he took to the main level. From there he walked down to the second level where he took an elevator to the ground, from there he set out looking for a tree large enough and yet not too far away from the welden abr du Skulblaka. After an hour or so of searching he finally found a tree that was large enough and was really close to the welden abr du Skulblaka. He sent his mind out wards to find Blodhgarm and the other elves, He quickly located them.

"_Blodhgarm, I have found the tree that will be turned in to the port. Have you found something to hold the energy?"_

"_Yes Shadeslayer, we have, Shall we meet you at the tree?"_

"_Yes, in the mean time I will start shaping the port."_

Eragon broke contact with the elves an turned to face the tree, he walked around the base trying to decide where to place the opening, after walking around the base he decided to place the opening directly opposite of the welden abr du Skulblaka. He started by shaping the massive opening with an outline, after he had the outline he began shaping the opening, widening and deepening the entrance the entrance, he was about half way finished when the elves appeared from around the tree.

"Hello Blodhgarm."

"Greetings Shadeslayer, you have accomplished much."

"Thank you; do you have the object to contain the energy?"

"Yes, we have."

Blodhgarm reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver necklaces with a large ruby as a pendant. He handed it to Eragon who then connected his mid to the ruby and the Belt of Beloth the Wise, he then transferred half of the energy from the belt and into the ruby, a moment later he was finished.

"Here this should be enough energy."

He handed the necklaces back to Blodhgarm.

"Can you finish here? There should be enough finished for you to get an idea of what I want."

"We can."

Eragon nodded his head and turned west heading towards the coast. After walking for a little while Eragon felt Saphira.

"_How was your hunt?"_

"_Fruitful, I found a large buck; he didn't put up much of a fight."_

"_I'm glad you found something."_

"_Thank you, now, where are you?"_

"_I'm heading west towards the coast."_

He sent her a mental image of his surroundings.

"_I'm near your location, shall I join you?"_

"_Of course. I will wait for you to arrive." _

Saphira didn't answer but she let her mind mingle with Eragon's showing him all that she did and Eragon showing her all he's done. It wasn't long until Eragon herd Saphira's wing beets as they grew steadily stronger until she appeared from behind one of the trees, she spotted him and sloped down towards him.

"_There you are."_

"_What, I've been waiting here."_

"_I know, that doesn't mean it wasn't tricky to find you."_

He walked over to her when she landed and took her head in his hands and kissed her snout.

"_Love you too."_

"_I know you do Saphira."_

He then placed his fore head on her snout and held that pose for several moments, enjoying her presence and love. After several moments passed Eragon pulled away and rubbed her cheek before climbing on her back and bracing as she leapt in to the air. Saphira connected their minds and let their feeling's for each other mingle together, ever since they admitted their love for each other connecting their mind and letting their emotions flow openly between them have been their favorite activity. It was a relatively short flight before the ocean came into view.

"_Let's land here, this should be close enough."_

"_Don't you need to be closer to the ocean to start the trench?"_

"_No it's a spell that Oramis taught me, instead of digging and moving I can stand in one spot and sing the ground to shape what I want."_

Saphira angled into a shallow dive

"_I see, now this trench how wide and deep will it be?"_

"_Wide enough so that two of the biggest ships can sail past with easy and deep enough so that when the tide brings the water out the ships can still sail with easy."_

Saphira gently landed and Eragon got off, when he was on the ground he turned to his left and started to sing, slowly the ground shifted and Saphira could see that the shift reached all the way back to the elves, then it started to widen, first a few feet then more, and more, until there was a level bare strip of dirt about a hundred or so feet in length, then it started to sink, she watched as the ground steadily receded down until there was an extremely deep trench, Saphira couldn't guess how deep but it was deep enough so ships could sail with ease no matter what the tide was.

_Saphira could you contact the elves, and tell them to start connecting the port with the welden abr du Skulblaka, Oh and tell Blodhgarm this too."_

Eragon then told her the enchantment he used to create the elevator. He felt her reach her mind out, a few moments later he felt her contact Blodhgarm and share the information with him, she then returned her focus on him.

"_I have told him and he said that they have finished the port and are starting on connecting it to the welden abr du Skulblaka."_

"_Thank you, now what to do, Ah yes, the trees."_

Eragon then started to sing to all the trees that the trenched passed under, a moment later the tree roots receded into the base, then the base also started to recede creating an arch, the arch slowly grew in height until it was tall enough to let any sized ship pass through with ease. Eragon cut the spell at this point and surveyed his work, he was satisfied with what he created.

"_Saphira could you tell Blodhgarm and the others to back away from the trench?"_

Eragon felt her mind reach for Blodhgarm's and the other elves, and tell them to back away, a few moments later she returned to him.

"_I have told them and they are now clear from the trench."_

Eragon nodded and started singing again. The last of the trees leading to the ocean then grew arches and the trench finished by extending the rest of the way to the ocean. A moment later they heard the thunderous roar of water rushing in and traveling down the trench, they watched as a wall of water rushed pass and continue towards the port.

"_There all done."_

He turned around to look at Saphira.

"_My gift to you is now complete."_

Saphira lowered her head and gave him a loving lick starting at his neck and ending on his cheek.

"_And it's the best gift I could ever have imagined. Thank you my love, Thank you for giving me a home that no other ever could."_

Eragon hugged her head bringing her close to his chest and sending his love to her.

'_I love you Saphira, never forget that."_

"_How could I, you built me a welden abr du Skulblaka with your love."_

Eragon let out a small chuckle as he pulled away,

"_Yes, yes I did, and soon everyone will now of my love for you."_

'_I'm afraid of that, what will happen when Arya and Firnen find out?"_

"_Then they'll have to accept it. They made their choice by not joining use, and Arya made it perfectly clear she can't leave Du welden Varden, and honestly I don't care what Arya thinks, she broke my heart many times over and when she finally admitted her feelings for me she was quick to destroy those too, I only feel bad for Firnen."_

Saphira turned so her side was facing Eragon, he eagerly climbed up.

"_Now I suppose we should return to the Welden Abr Du Skulblaka."_

Saphira leapt into the air angling back towards the city.

"_No, no the elves have things under control let's go and find a nice place away from the city for a nice afternoon nap."_

"_With pleasure."_

Saphira then angled north east, she was happy that Eragon wanted to spend time alone together.

"_Eragon will make a wonder full father someday."_

Saphira secretly thought to herself, she remembered all the times when he demonstrated his love for friends and family, the many times he showed his compassion for those in need, and the biggest one the home he made for her with his own hands.

"_Yes he will make a grate father."_

She continued thinking about all of this until Eragon spoke to her.

"_Saphira, what are you thinking about?"_

"_I'm only thinking about how lucky I am to have a mate as caring and loving as you, and that how grate of a father you'll be some day."_

"_Thank you Saphira, only you can understand how much family means to me."_

Eragon leaned forward and hugger neck, he got a humming response from Saphira, so she continued to fly north east. Saphira had been flying for little more than an hour when Eragon had this strange feeling.

"_Saphira, turn south east."_

"_Why Eragon?"_

"_I don't know I just have this strong feeling that we should turn south east."_

"_Hmm, alright."_

Saphira then angled them south east. It was little less than an hour before Eragon got another strange feeling.

"_Saphira land on that branch."_

"_Alright."_

Saphira gently landed on the branch of a massive tree, larger the most in the area, but this one was different, instead of the wavy bark like the other trees, this tree's bark was overlapping, almost like; he turned to Saphira and quickly dismissed the idea. He slowly approached the tree.

"_Eragon, what are you doing." _Saphira said with curiosity.

"_Hold on Saphira, I feel like I need to do this."_

Saphira wanted to ask more but she respected his wish and only watched as he drew close to the tree. When Eragon was only about a foot away he raised his marked palm and placed it on the tree, Saphira's eyes shot wide open when she saw the gaps where the bark over lapped and started to glow with a teal light, but she was even more surprised when it started pulsing to where his hand lay, then a tall outline of a door appeared and a large piece of bark slide away, Eragon then started forward.

"_Eragon what are you doing?" Saphira said with concern_

Eragon didn't answer her only continued to walk forward in to the opening, after a moment of contemplation Saphira followed him into the darkness of the tree. After Saphira's entire body entered the dark passage the door slid shut and root clumps on the wall started to glow a white light revealing a circular room, Eragon looked around in confusion.

"_Saphira, Where are we, why are we here?"_

"_Because I have brought you here."_

A thunderous voice boomed in their heads. They quickly looked out across the room and saw a pair of glowing teal eyes, but these eyes had no pupils or anything else, only a shape of an eye.

"_Who are you, why did you bring use here?"_

_The creature stepped forward, Eragon and Saphira gasped in shock. It was a dragon, but not a dragon of flesh and done but of solid crystal._

"_I am the guardian of this land, this land was and is the birth place of the dragons."_

Eragon and Saphira where frozen with shock at what the crystal dragon said, Saphira was first to speak.

"_Wait, this forest was where the dragon race was created?"_

"_Yes, although that knowledge was lost long ago.'_

"_But how, how were we created?"_

"_The group known as the Grey Folk, they saw that they would soon die out and no longer be able to keep peace in the land, so many of them combined all their power and created the first dragons, these dragons would keep the land at peace when they have all died."_

Now Eragon spoke

"Wait, are you telling us that the Grey Folk sacrificed their power to create the dragons?"

"I am."

Both Eragon and Saphira where completely and utterly shocked, not only is this great forest the dragon's original birth place but they were created from the magic of the Grey Folk. After several long moments Eragon finally spoke.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"_As I said I am the guardian of this forest, but also of the dragons. I have watched you since you found Saphira's egg in the spine, I watched you as you protected and cared for her when she needed you, I watched you act with integrity and truthful ness, I watched as you accepted the pain that would kill most men so others could live, I watched as you fought for our kind when you slew Galbatorix, I saw at how hurt you both were when you had to leave your home, how you to then discovered your feelings for one another, and finally Eragon, at how you made the city of Welden Abr Du Skulblaka for Saphira so that her and her kind may flourish and live on, you made city out of a love so strong you have been accepted by the dragons of times passed. They now wish to give you a gift out of their appreciation to you for all you have accomplished."_

Eragon was at a loss for words. The dragons that had lived before them want to give him a gift, he tried to speak but no words came out.

"_What kind of gift?" Was all he could manage to say._

"_The gift to be able to be with Saphira not only as a human but also a dragon, you will be able to change from Dragon to human at will."_

Eragon was at a loss for words again, he only stood there staring in shock at the crystal Dragon, after several long silent moments Eragon spoke again.

"Thank you, all of you who decided to give me such a gift I am truly grateful."

"_No Eragon it is we who are grateful, for it was by your hands that our race may continue, thank you Eragon Shadeslayer or all you have done for use."_

The crystal dragon bowed his head in sign of respect, Eragon mimicked his movement.

"_Now Eragon do you Accept this gift."_

Eragon didn't even thing before responding.

"_Yes I do, tell me what I must do."_

"_Come to me and place your hand on my Brow, I will do the rest."_

Eragon slowly approached the Crystal Dragon, and started to extended his arm.

"_Will there be any pain?"_

"_There will be no pain, you will only feel the magic flow into you."_

Eragon placed his palm on the crystal dragons brow.

"_Alright I'm ready"_

A moment later he felt a massive amount of energy rush through his body, it didn't hurt bot it was uncomfortable, like moving from hot water directly into cold water. As quickly as it started it was finished, Eragon felt a little different but he couldn't place his finger on what was different. The crystal dragon pulled his head away, and spoke to Eragon.

"_it is done, you may change in to dragon form at will. Also the new armor you wearing will also change with you but no other will, farewell Eragon and Saphira we are all forever grateful for what you have accomplished, and when your time on this earth comes to an end you both will be accepted among the greatest dragons who have ever lived_."

"Thank you again for this wonderful gift."

"_You are welcome Shadeslayer, now go and return to Welden Abr DU Skulblaka."_

The crystal dragon then backed back into the shadows of the room leaving Eragon and Saphira Standing alone, Eragon turned to Saphira.

"Let us be off I want to get to the ground to see what I may look like as a dragon."

Saphira was still in shock from all that had just transpired, but quickly turned around and out the opening. It was about mid-day when Eragon and Saphira emerged from the tree, the opening quickly shut behind them and the bark reverted back to the wavy pattern of the surrounding trees, he turned his attention back to Saphira.

"Let's go down." Eragon said excitedly.

Saphira was about to offer him a ride down but before she could he ran over to the edge of the branch and jumped off, Saphira soon followed laughing at his excitement, When he was close to the ground he said a spell which slowed him to stop right above the ground, he released the spell and fell the last couple of feet to the ground, Saphira was already next to him. He looked at her with a wide grin, he then started to think about being a dragon and how he might look, suddenly he felt his entire body grow and shift and a moment later he realized that he was standing on four legs and Saphira was staring at him with wide eyes.

"_How do I Look?" He asked smugly._

Saphira only shook her head unable to speak and sent him a mental image of what she saw. Standing in front of here was a massive royal blue male dragon with golden brown eyes, he was a little bigger than her, his talons and horns as white as snow and his horns curve up and back over his head, his body is stream line and very muscular, built for speed and agility when flying and power and strength when fighting, all in all he was a very handsome dragon. Eragon then hummed in satisfaction to what Saphira thought, his humming surprised him but Saphira walked up to him and started nuzzling his face.

"_I love you too Saphira."_

He finished by giving her a loving lick on her cheek which made her shudder a bit

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I've never felt this close with any one before."_

Eragon pulled his head away.

"_What about Firnen?"_

"_Firnen was lust, this is love."_

She leaned her head back to Eragon and gave him a gentle and passionate dragon kiss starting on his neck and ending above his eye, he too shuddered from the contact. He then moved his body around so he was next to her and laid down she was quick to follow, when she was lying next to him he extended one wing over her and brought her as close as he could to his body, she wrapped her tail around his and placed her head against his on the ground. They slowly fell asleep enjoying the new contact between them.


	6. Discussions of Procreation

Discussions of Procreation

Later that day when Eragon woke form his afternoon nap with Saphira he didn't feel like himself, he felt larger than before, and there was a something pushing against his side, then he remembered what had happened and that he can transform from dragon to human, he slowly opened his eyes and found Saphira tucked under his wing against his side, she looked so beautiful in the late mid-day sun, her scales sparkled with a new found intensity that Eragon had not seen before and he loved her even more because of it, he pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck lovingly. Saphira was startled by the contact and flinched but Eragon sent her soothing emotions and she relaxed against his side.

"_How was your nap?"_

"_It was the best nap I ever had, being in your embrace relaxed me even more than I what I thought."_

Eragon kissed her cheek

"_I'm glad you were comfortable. Truthfully I loved having you against me."_

Saphira nuzzled his jaw

"_I'm glad."_

Eragon let her lean into him and they laid there, Saphira was enjoying Eragon's company but she knew they had to tell the others about this, and it was getting late.

"_Eragon, as much as I love being in your embrace we need to tell the elves and the Eldunari."_

Eragon let out a disappointed short, which surprised him.

"_Do we have to?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Fine, but later on your mine."_

Saphira chuckled a little at the reversed situation; she had put him in this same position just the other day.

"_Alright, but we need to go before it gets too late."_

Eragon reluctantly released Saphira from under his wing and slowly stood up; he waited for Saphira to stand as well. After she stretched and stood she looked at Eragon and commented.

"_Are you not off balance at all?"_

"_No, I think when the guardian gave me this ability he also gave me the knowledge to move properly."_

"_Well that saves us time; if you didn't then I'd have to teach you."_

"_Yes you would have, now do you want to return or not?"_

"_Yes we should."_

Eragon nodded and leapt into the air and angled towards the city with Saphira closely next to him, the entire way he as constantly aware of Saphira's scrutinizing gaze, finally he asked her about it.

"_Saphira, why do you stare at me so?"_

"_You are very handsome, and you handle yourself quite well while flying. I find I'm having a hard time not looking at you."_

"_Why thank you Saphira, and that's good seeing we're going to be together for the rest of our lives."_

Saphira started to hum at his response and he also started to hum at her happiness. The flight back to the city didn't take as long as before seeing they were already close from where they visited the guardian. Eragon landed with Saphira on the main level of the city, He quickly changed back to his human form, and to his surprise he was wearing a royal blue scaled metal mail that resembled his scales and dark blue pants.

"I he was right when he said that this would change with my body."

"_It appears so, now we should go talk with the Eldunari."_

"Alright let's go."

Eragon only walked a few steps before he saw Blodhgarm appear from the main chamber.

"Shadeslayer, have you had a chance to see what we have accomplished?"

"I'm sorry Blodhgarm but no, there's a matter that we need to discus with the Eldunari."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is great, and that is what we need to discus with them."

Eragon could see the confusion on the elf's face.

"I will explain later, but for now we need to be off."

Eragon didn't wait for a response before continuing on to the Eldunari. It wasn't long until Eragon and Saphira reached the room where the Eldunari were located, he quickly pushed in to the room and closed the doors behind Saphira then turned to face the Eldunari.

"_Shadeslayer is all well; I sense your mind has changed."_

"_Yes Umaroth all is well, but there's something you should know about this forest."_

Eragon felt all the Eldunari focus their attention on him.

"_This forest is the birth place of the dragon race." _He said bluntly

He could feel their surprise.

"_Umaroth let me explain…"_

And so in the ancient language he told them all that the crystal dragon told him.

"_And I guessed that this guardian has a direct connection to the dragon that has passed on, he explained how grateful they all are for all I have done for the dragon race and so they gave me a gift."_

"_What kind of gift?"_

"_Watch me through Saphira's eyes."_

He turned to Saphira and took several steps back, when he felt the Eldunari looking at him through Saphira he willed his body to change and took on his dragon form. He felt the pure shock that emanated from the Eldunari.

"_They gave me the gift to be with Saphira both as human and dragon."_

They were all silent for several long moments before Umaroth spoke.

"Eragon, what you have been given….words cannot descried….it is indeed a fitting gift for all you have done."

"_Thank you Umaroth-elda."_

Eragon then turned back to a human which also amazed the Eldunari

He turned his attention to Saphira.

"_Could you give use some privacy, there's something I need to talk to Umaroth about."_

"_Of course."_

Eragon walked with her over to the doors and let her out of the room, he closed them again when she left, then he turned his attention back to Umaroth.

"_Umaroth, there something I need to ask you."_

"_Then ask, although I already have an idea of what you want to know._

"_The mating habits of dragons."_

"_I see, well contrary to what people believe dragons have no mating season, when a female meets a male she likes and who likes her back they begin to bond, once they have bonded they can decide to mate, now dragons have two ways of mating the first is in the air, the female is held by the male who uses momentum to mate, the second is done on the ground with the female mounted by the male."_

"_I see there's one more thing I need to know, how long does it take for an egg to develop?"_

This time instead of Umaroth a female Eldunari spoke.

"_If a male is successful in fertilizing the female, then the egg begins to form, it takes two months for the egg to develop, after the first month the female will remain in the nest for the remainder of the time, this time the male will provide for and care for her, after the second month the female will lay one to three eggs, it will take another month for the eggs to hatch."_

"_What about colors, how are the colors of the eggs affected."_

"_Egg colors are affected by the female dragon's ancestry. The color of the eggs range in colors depending on her ancestors colors."_

"_Thank you, you have given me much to think about."_

"_It was my pleasure Shadeslayer; we look forward to see your hatchlings."_

Eragon smiled and exited the room. He found Saphira examining the statue of her in the main chamber.

"How'd I do?"

She looked at him as he approached.

"_I am impressed; you did well in capturing my emotions."_

"I did my best to make you look how I saw, not only as a fearsome warrior, but also one of great compassion."

"_Thank you Eragon."_

She leaned down and gave him a dragon kiss on the side of his face.

"Shadeslayer."

Eragon turned around and saw Blodhgarm

"I suppose you want me to explain for my absence and rushing attitude when I arrived back."

Blodhgarm nodded. Eragon looked up at Saphira who nodded in approval.

"Very well go gather the other elves. Explain to them that there is something I need to discus with them."

Blodhgarm nodded and walked over to the elevator that will take him the level the elves had claimed. Eragon walked with Saphira outside and sat down with her next to him, he started to scratch behind her jaw, she leaned into his hand and started humming. It wasn't long until the elves had gathered in front of them.

"Now that you are all here, I need to tell you all something, I will let Saphira explain."

And so she did explain to the elves about the forest being the dragon's birth place, at how the Grey Folk used their magic to create the dragon, when she got the part about the dragon ancestors she let Eragon finish.

"This Guardian of the dragon race have a direct connection to the dragons that have passed on from this world, he told me that they are more than grateful for all that I have accomplished so they gave me a gift."

Eragon turned to look at Saphira with a wide grin; he looked back to the elves and changed into a dragon. He herd the elves gasp in surprise when he did, he then sent his thought out to them.

"_They gave me the ability to take this dragon form, so that I may be with Saphira the way we both wish."_

He herd Saphira laugh at the expression of utter surprise on their faces, he sent a feeling of amusement to Saphira.

"Now if you'll excuse us we've had a long day and are going to retire for the night."

It wasn't a question but the elves nodded through gapping mouths. Saphira followed him as he leapt into the air and headed towards their room, Eragon landed on the platform and walked in with Saphira right beside him, he stopped when he saw the bed, it was too small for both of them.

"_Let me fix that."_

He changed back to human and sung the bowl shaped impression into a wider bowl so the it would accommodate both of them comfortably, he then changed back into a dragon and joined Saphira on their bed, he laid down behind her so her back was against his belly and draped a wing over her and pulled her close to him. He felt her shudder of pleasure at the contact; he then twined his tail around hers and laid his head right next to hers.

"_I love you Eragon, I love you so much, thank you for all you have done."_

"_I love you too Saphira and I still have one final gift to give you."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_A family."_

He felt her stiffen against him

"_Eragon…." Tried to continue but choked._

"_Yes Saphira a family we can call our own, I only ask you to wait, I understand if you may be eager but I want our first time to be memorable."_

"_Eragon that is the greatest gift you could ever give me, yes I will wait for you, I agree that it should be memorable."_

"_Thank you Saphira."_

"_No thank you Eragon."_

She snuggled closer to him

"_Good night my wonderful mate."_

"_Good night, my loving mate." _Saphira said with a passionate tone.

And so Eragon drifted off to sleep, that night his dreams where filled with him and Saphira taking care of their future hatchlings.

The next morning Eragon was woken by the morning sun shining into his room, he was too comfortable to move especially with Saphira so close to him, so he waited patiently, the sun warming him. As the sun drew higher the light reached Saphira and she soon stirred under, Eragon could tell she didn't want to move either so he sent her loving feelings.

"_Good morning Eragon, have you been awake long?"_

"_No, when the sun woke me I was too comfortable to move, so I didn't."_

"_I know what you mean; I could lie here all day."_

"_Why don't you, the city is finished, the elves have sent word to Alagaisia about our new home, there's nothing to do but wait, and besides when was the last time you had a day to lay around."_

Saphira was quiet for several moments; Eragon knew she was thinking about what he said.

"_Alright, today I'll rest and spend it with you."_

"_That's what it thought."_ He replied smugly nuzzling her neck.

Eragon then reached his mind for Umaroth.

"_Yes Shadeslayer?"_

"_Umaroth, how are the elves doing after I told them about my new ability?" _

"_They are still in shock about what you told them and frankly so am I a little"_

"_I'm spending the day with Saphira, could you inform me if Blodhgarm has something important to discuss?"_

"_Of course, have fun."_

Eragon sensed his joking tone but before he could comment Umaroth had already severed the link, Eragon then returned his attention to Saphira.

"_I asked Umaroth that we are not to be disturbed to day and is Blodhgarm has something important to discuss then Umaroth will inform me."_

"_That's good, now that we have the day to ourselves what would you like to do?"_

"_First I need something to eat it's been a while and I'm hungry."_

"_Then let's go hunting."_

Eragon released her form under his wing and pulled away slightly to give her more room to stand, he followed her to the platform and took to the sky right after her. They flew west away from the city to explore the land some more while they hunt. The pair flew for about an hour before Saphira spotted a deer; she then tutored Eragon in the skill of hunting which he failed at twice. The first time he was too loud so the deer heard him and ran off before he could catch it, the second time he almost got his prey but in his absence of attention didn't see the vines growing from a nearby limb and got caught up in them, after Saphira was finished laugh at his failed attempt she cut him down with her talons. The third attempt landed him a decent sized doe for breakfast; he quickly started to devour the doe and to his surprise enjoyed it quite a bit. He then curled up next to Saphira in the mid-morning sun letting his meal digest before starting back out.

"_So now that I've eaten what do you want to do?"_

"_Me, why I want to play."_

Without a second thought she rolled over Eragon pinning him on his back, he tried to retaliate by pushing her off him but she bit down under his jaw just hard enough to immobilizing him without causing injuries.

"_Do you yield?"_

Eragon tried pushing her off him but she clamped down harder, not seeing any other way out he let out a defeated snort. Saphira backed off him and sat down keeping some distance between them.

"_Well Eragon it seems tha…." _

She was cut off when Eragon lunged at her and flipping her on her back, much like she did to him. Saphira grinned a draconic smile and using her rear legs pushed Eragon off her, she dove for him but he side stepped and let her charge into the underbrush, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that, a moment later Saphira shot back out of the underbrush trying to get him off guard but he was waiting for her, by using his tail to lift her off balance and flip her on her back again, he quickly pinned her limbs and tail down.

"_Do you yield?"_

She tried to bit his neck but he but down on her exposed neck like she did to him.

"Yield."

She struggled against him for several moments before giving a snort of defeat. Eragon back off her and let her stand although he didn't lower his guard in case she wanted a rematch.

"_I had fun Eragon, even though you defeated me I still had a good time." _

"_That's good; I too had fun, even though you caught me off guard the first time."_

"_So what now?"_

"_How about we explore some more? You never know what other secrets this forest might hold."_

"_Alright that sounds fun."_

Eragon growled happily and leapt into the air with Saphira. They decided to angle south west, as they flew Eragon started thinking on what he'll do for Saphira on the day he gives her the family she's always wanted.

**I apologize if I seem to be trailing off a bit throughout the story, I've been distracted with school and all the work. Also this is NOT a ExS where Saphira mates with Firnen, thank you.**


	7. Plotting's for a Future

Plotting's for a Future

**Sorry that I haven't been updating, my internet crashed so I can only update from my friend's house, so my updates will be irregular and not as often. Thank you, for your comments and hope that you're enjoying the story. **

For the next few hours Eragon and Saphira continued to flew South West to keep exploring, with the occasional mock arial battle, Saphira won all of those, even though he did well on the ground, he still doesn't have her experience at flying.

"_You did better that time Eragon."_

"_Thank you Saphira, that means a lot."_

"_You're welcome"_

Eragon did have to admit, even though Saphira beat him every time in the air he was still having loads of fun. After a nice mid-day lunch Saphira and Eragon laid next to each on a branch basking in the mid-day sun, as Saphira fell asleep against Eragon he started thinking again on what he could do, he started thinking grand and majestic but then decided to do something that was smaller and more romantic, she already knows how I feel, so maybe a fairth, no there's the sculpture, maybe a romantic dinner, yes that would work but how will I lead up to it? Eragon liked the idea of a romantic dinner and decided on the beach of the ocean at sunset, then started thinking on how he'll lead up to it, after a while he concluded that he might need help so decided to ask Everna, the only female elf that had accompanied them. Eragon was still thinking when Saphira woke up who gently nuzzled his face.

"_Did you sleep well, love?"_

Saphira grinned at what he called her, who pulled herself closer to him.

"_Yes, very well. What about you, did you sleep well?"_

"_Yes, I was very comfortable."_

Eragon lied to her because he didn't want her to know what he was thinking about. Saphira looked at him with sparkling eyes in the evening sun, she could tell that wasn't the whole truth but decided not to pester him, after all, she had grown to love his surprises. Eragon then looked at her in return and gave her a tender lick on the cheek.

"_Come on, if we stay here much longer we'll be flying home in the dark."_

Saphira reluctantly agreed and followed him as he stood up and took off from the branch, angling back to the city. They flew at a leisurely pace wanting to savor the moments they have together before returning to the elves and Eldunari, by the time they reached the city the sun had already set beneath the trees and the moon was rising above the horizon. As Eragon landed on the platform to their chambers he changed back to human and looked at Saphira, who was obviously disappointed about not having cuddle next to her.

"_I have to go talk to Blodhgarm and the elves to see when we might get our first arrivals, then to Umaroth."_

"_Very well, just don't keep me waiting for too long."_

"_I wouldn't think of it."_

Eragon then took his outside elevator down to the elven level where he entered and sought out Blodhgarm's chambers. It wasn't long until he found his chambers where Blodhgarm opened the door and greeted him in elven tradition, and invited him inside to sit by the fire place Eragon had sung into the walls. As Eragon entered he saw that the elf had decorated the walls in different fairths and sung plants into the walls.

"How do you like you chamber, Blodhgarm?"

"It is very comfortable and reminds me much of Ellesmera, it is very impressive indeed."

"Thank you that is what I was trying to do, make each section feel like the resident Races home."

Eragon sat in a chair next to Blodhgarm in front of the fire.

"Would you like some tea Eragon?"

"No thank you, I actually came to find out if you know when our first arrivals will be arriving."

"No I can't say for sure other than that they left two weeks ago, also it seems Roran Katrina and their daughter will be among the first arrivals."

"Roran and Katrina are coming? I thought they returned back to Carvahall?"

"From what I heard they did but Nasuada contacted him and offered them passage which they eagerly accepted."

Eragon smiled to himself.

"_Saphira did you hear that."_

"_No I was trying to give you privacy."_

"_Thank you, Anyway, Roran and Katrina will be arriving with the first group of people."_

"_That's great Eragon, you must be very happy to see your cousin again."_

"_I am, and even more eager to see the look everyone's faces when they see the statue of you."_

Eragon could feel Saphira laugh at what he imagined his face would look like, then refocused on Blodhgarm.

"Thank you Blodhgarm, this is joyous news for me."

"You are welcome Eragon."

Eragon watched the fire for a few moments, before speaking again.

"Blodhgarm, can you show me to Everna's chamber?"

Blodhgarm looked at him curiously but seemed to understand and nodded his head.

"If you would follow me"

Eragon followed Blodhgarm out of his chamber and down the hall where he took a right then stopped a few doors down.

"Thank you Blodhgarm."

He gave a polite head bow and returned to his chamber, when he turned the corner Eragon knocked on the door and a few moments later it opened to revel Everna, she was a medium aged elf neither you, nor considered old, she had rich brown hair and hazel colored eyes. When she saw Eragon she initiated the elven greeting before offering him a seat.

"Yes thank you."

Eragon followed her in and took a seat across from her at a small table, noticed she had also decorated her walls in fairths, although these were of nature, and no other elves like Blodhgarm.

"So Shadeslayer, what can I help you with."

"Please, Eragon is fine."

"Very well, so what can I do for you Eragon?"

"Well I was hoping you might be able to give me a little insight?"

"Oh, insight to what?"

Eragon made sure Saphira wasn't listing before continuing.

"Well you see, I want to do something romantic for Saphira, I have come up with a romantic dinner overlooking the ocean, but I'm having trouble thinking of what to do until then, I came to you seeing that you're also a female and could give me better insight then the males."

Everna chuckled softly.

"That I can, alright Eragon. First off elves may have a different idea of what's romantic then humans or dragons do."

"That's alright, as long as it can give me ideas."

"Well elves give flowers and poems to the ones we love, as well as sing and dance."

Eragon brought his head to his chest and started thinking, slowly an idea formed, and the more it formed the more he liked it.

"I'm guessing by the look of that smile you came up with something?"

"Yes, can I ask a favor of you and the other elves?"

Everna gave her consent and listened with interest at what he proposed.

"Yes Eragon, we will help you with that."

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I need consult the Eldunari."

She bow to him and he returned the gesture before leaving the room making his way back to his elevator and taking it down to the main level where he stated to make his way to the Eldunari chamber, he was glad the he incorporated glowing tree knots in an imitation of the dwarves flameless lanterns otherwise he wouldn't be able to see anything. It wasn't long until he made it to the Eldunari chamber and entered.

"_Greetings Eragon, what might we help you with?"_

"_Greeting Umaroth-elda, I have come with a question."_

"_Then ask it and we will do our best to answer it."_

"_Well, I was wondering. The night I take Saphira as my mate I want to make it special but I also want the day to be equally special, and I was wondering, what do dragons find romantic?"_

Instead of Umaroth speaking, the same female Eldunari that talked to him earlier did, with a slight tone of admirence.

"_Eragon, it is special that you care for Saphira such, usually male dragon care more about mating than making their mate happy."_

Eragon felt several of the other female Eldunari laugh at the males embarrassed feelings.

"_Dragons rely on our senses most of all, sight sound, touch smell. All these combined it the right way can be very romantic to a female dragon."_

Eragon then described his plan he had for his day with Saphira, and felt her along with the other female Eldunari and even some male ones give feelings of approval.

"_Yes Eragon, it is a good plan and she should be very pleased with it."_

"_Thank you, now I must return to her before she comes and drags me back."_

Eragon felt several of them chuck as he left the room and start back to his chambers, all the while thinking on which day he should do it, as he walked he slowly collected energy from the tree and all the others it was connected to depositing it in his belt. He stopped collecting energy when he reached his elevator, as he ascended on the lift he decided to give her, her special day, the day after tomorrow, and he'll make preparations tomorrow. When he reached his floor he stopped thinking about his surprise to avoid giving her any hints, when he stepped onto landing platform she shifted back into a dragon and slowly made his way into tier room and found her curled up sleeping in their bed, he stood there for several moments watching her and noting how beautiful she looked but also how peaceful. He couldn't remember the last time she looked this relaxed and content.

"_Are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to join me?"_

Eragon only smiled a draconic grin before walking over and curling up around her, as she cuddled closer against him he draped a wing over her then placed his head right next to hers.

"_I love you Eragon."_

"_And I you Saphira, good night."_

"_Good night"_

Eragon then started to hum deep in his chest, he remembered what he female Eldunari said about a dragon senses and changed his humming into a song that that parents of Carvahall would sing to their children to relax them and to help them sleep, Eragon felt Saphira starting to drift off and before he knew it was also sleep.

The next morning when Eragon woke up he found Saphira still fast asleep and dreaming about their hatchlings they would have together, he enjoyed watching her dream and did his best not to wake her but eventually she felt his presence and woke from the pleasant dream.

"_Hey I was watching that." _He joked lovingly to her.

She snuggled closer against his warm belly

"_Where you now, if you want we can make it reality."_

"_Soon Saphira, very soon."_

"_How soon?"_

"_You'll see."_

Eragon then nuzzled her neck affectionately, she leaned into his nuzzle and started to hum with the pleasure she felt from his touch. So gentle and caring with the love he has for her, never had she felt this good, and slowly started to feel warm and a tingling formed in her stomach.

"_Eragon, you should stop."_

He pulled his head back.

"_And why should I?"_

"_Because you're making me excited."_

It took Eragon a few moments to realize what she meant, and when he did, he couldn't help but blush. Saphira felt his embarrassment and chuckled slightly.

"_No need to feel embarrassed, it was actually quite nice."_

Eragon still felt a little embarrassed at turning her on but is soon subsided.

"_Saphira there's something I need to help the elves with today."_

"_And what might that be?"_

"_I don't know, all they said was to join them and this was something I had to do alone."_

Eragon did all his best to play ignorance, hoping to convince her not to follow him, she was quiet for several moments before replying.

"_Very well, tell me what they had you do when you return?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Alright, I think in the mean time I will talk with the Eldunari."_

"_Alright, I guess I'll see you later then."_

Eragon slowly tucked his wing back and stood giving Saphira room to do the same then walked over to the platform and gave a quick glance back and saw her cleaning one of her claws. After his quick glance he took flight, angling South East towards the ocean but not going to it. No he was looking for an area that he could use to make a small pond; this place had to have just the right amount of sun light and foliage, along with the trees, the trees had to be spaced apart and not clumped together. Saphira watched as Eragon flew away, she wasn't concern with what the elves wanted him to do and she trusted him with her life. She watched as he slowly disappeared into the distance, when he was gone and out of sight she stood up and made her way over to the platform, where she took flight and circled down to where she gently landed on the main level and made her way into the citadel, heading to where the Eldunari were being kept. After a short time of walking and pondering the topic in her head she arrived at the chamber and pushed her way in side and closed the door with her tail.

"_Greetings Saphira, how are you today?"_

"_Greeting Umaroth-elda, I have been better."_

"_And what is troubling you, young one?"_

"_Well, before you mentioned that riders had found a way to be in a relationship with their dragons, and I was wondering if any of them ever produced offspring?"_

"_I see why this might be troubling you, No Saphira, none of the riders ever produced offspring. Let alone be able to shape shift into a dragon."_

"_Then if Eragon and I do have offspring, will they be regular dragons, or hybrids, and will the ancestors look at us differently because of it?"_ Saphira felt a lump of sadness form in her chest at what his answer might be.

"_Easy Saphira, don't get upset, in order for Eragon to be able to change into a dragon he not only have to have the blood, but also the soul of one and when he changes the soul of that form becomes dominant that allows his transformation., Now saying this I believe that it is possible for you two to have offspring and as for the ancestors, well you two have already done so much for our race so even if your children are hybrids it will not change their view of you."_

Saphira was overwhelmed with joy at what Umaroth told her,

"_Thank you Umaroth-elda, this takes away a great weight that has been hanging in my chest"_

"_You are very welcome Saphira."_

"_Now if you'll excuse me, I should return to my chambers and wait for Eragon to return with the elves."_

"_Very well, and Saphira, if I may ask where did the elves take Eragon?"_

"_He wouldn't tell me, only that he had to do this alone and that he could tell me tomorrow."_

"_Very well, enjoy your day Saphira."_

There was a hint of another tone in his voices, but she couldn't figure it out so dismissed the thought and left to head back to her Chamber. When Saphira was gone and Umaroth felt her traveling down the hall way he sent his mid out to Blodhgarm, where he found the elf and pressed against his mind until he allowed him to enter.

"_Greeting old one, what may I do for you."_

"_Greetings Blodhgarm, Eragon has gone out to begin preparations and his excuse to Saphira was that the elves had asked him to join them alone, so you and the other elves need to hide your minds from Saphira and not let her see you until Eragon returns."_

"_I will inform the others this moment."_

Umaroth felt as the elf's mind disappeared so he could no longer feel him, Umaroth then returned his attention to the other Eldunari, where the same female one who helped Eragon and Saphira spoke.

"_Saphira sure is lucky to have him as a mate."_

"_I have to admit, he got me when he said that he built this city for her."_

"_Yes, even now, Eragon hasn't changed from that caring farm boy who we watched leave Saphira. After all he has experienced and witnessed he is still the same."_

"_I did not know Eragon before, what can you tell me of him?"_

"_Well other than growing wise with his experience nothing has changed. We have watched him act with integrity and respect, he has been compassionate to those deserving, Eragon has always been a defender of the weak, there was not one situation that he's been in that I didn't find myself at least slightly impressed with his actions. For example, after the burning plains and his battle with Murtagh, despite his weakness went around healing all who he came across, friend and foe."_

"_How is he at leading?"_

"_Eragon won't admit this but he is a natural born leader, people have always looked up to him, not only because of being rider but he makes the right choice, it doesn't matter how difficult or challenging it is he will do it no matter what."_

"_Can you give me an example what he did this?"_

"_When him and his cousin went to rescue Katrina from the Ra'zac."_

"_Yes I know the tale."_

"_Well you don't know the whole story, after Eragon sent Saphira away which was already very difficult for him, he returned to a man named Sloan who is Katrina's father and the one responsible for betraying their village and giving her the them. It would have been easier to kill him and go with Saphira, but instead he took Sloan, and escaped with him, Eragon nearly killed himself getting off the mountain but made it and took him away from Helgrind. Eragon refused to kill him for he saw it wrong to kill a hopeless man no matter their crime, and he also compared himself to Galbatorix if he did, so instead he discovered the man's true name through the memories Eragon had of him, he then used this to punish the Sloan, his punishment was that he could never have any sort of contact with his daughter, and have the knowledge that she's with the man he hated and they're both truly happy together, then he sent the man on a journey to the elves so that he wouldn't cause any problems for anyone else."_

The female Eldunari was quiet for several long moments before speaking.

"_Umaroth, I have come to a decision."_

"_And what would that be your Hines?"_

"_I choose Eragon Shadeslayer as my replacement."_

"_Very well, when should we inform him?"_

"_Not for a long time, he still needs to help restart our race with Saphira, then he needs to train a new batch of riders and one to take his place. After that I will inform him."_

"_Very well you're Hines. I will wait until you ask it of me to summon him."_

"_Thank you Umaroth, you have been my most trusty advisor, and I'm glad to be here, and not in that mad man's treasure room."_

"_What do you think it will be like, it's been so long since we were there?"_

"_Yes to long, but what it has become doesn't matter. Once Eragon has been told and if he accepts then both he and Saphira will have to destroy the evil that now resides there."_

"_But will Eragon be strong enough, even when the time comes he will still be very young."_

"_Yes he may be young, but from what you have told me of him I am confident he will be able to."_

"_My only worry is that won't be strong enough."_

"_He'll have to be, otherwise the dragon race is doomed and eventually Alagaisia."_

"_In that case we should begin preparing him, not like with the others, but more slowly, and cautiously, that way it will reduce the risk of it consuming him and sending him into madness."_

"_Yes, that is a good idea. We will begin after their eggs hatch and hatchling are large enough to fend for themselves. This way Eragon can raise them properly and there won't be any chance of it leaching off into them."_

"_Very well, when his hatchlings are big enough we will start preparing him, and when the time comes you will offer him your title, and if he accepts then his life will change forever."_


	8. A Day to Remember

A Day to Remember

**Warning: This chapter contains a mating scene involving Eragon and Saphira, although it is not nearly as graphic as other stories and I try to focus on their emotions and not the scene itself. As for those who enjoy the kinky stuff, you have been warned.**

**P.S. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the reading. **

Eragon soon discovered that finding a suitable area to make his swimming pond was a more challenging task then he first believed, he spent the next several hours scouting out possible solutions but found one or more problems with every one, the first area was way to shady, the second had an extremely muddy ground, and the third and fourth had trees too closely packed together. Even though Eragon had been scouting for hours without any results, he didn't get frustrated, he loved Saphira and he wanted everything to be perfect, so if he had to, he would search all day until evening, at that point he would return to Saphira and continue his search tomorrow. He loves Saphira with all his heart and he wants this to be a day they both remember for the rest of their lives. It was some time around mid-day when he finally found a suitable location, the trees weren't packed to close together, creating a large circular space, the tree tops had enough leaves to let in a good amount of sun, but not enough to make things too hot, there was plenty of brush and foliage giving the area a deep fresh scent that enhanced the beauty of the area. After Eragon decided to use the area he changed to human form and slowly started to sing an impression into the ground. He started it by slowly sloping downwards several yards before steepening the slope, then he rounded out the point that the slopes made about twenty plus yards down , creating a huge bowl like impression. Where the impression interfered with trees he sung the trees to shape and form overhangs over the pond, after he was finished and inspected his work he summoned water into the impression creating a small pond, he then sealed the bottom and sides with magic so the water wouldn't escape into the ground. He then summoned the fine sands from within the earth and placed it along the banks of the pond, creating a small sandy beach that wrapped all the way around the pond. After he was satisfied with his work he made small indents leading up on of the bigger trees in the clearing and ended them on one of its massive branches that stretched out across the clearing. This whole proses took him several hours to complete as he paid the upmost attention to every detail, but was forced to call it finished when he realized that the sun was starting to get low on the horizon and figured he only had a an hour or so before it got dark, so he shifted back to a dragon and took off for the city. His flight back didn't take as long as he thought it would and soon found the city in sight, as he angled towards the city he sent his mid out and found Blodhgarm's mind, after the elven greeting Eragon showed him where to go for tomorrow and when to begin. After he shared all he needed to he angled straight up and landed on the platform to his room, he slowly walked in and found Saphira waiting for him, who quickly lunged at him pinning his back to the floor. Eragon was about to retaliate but discovered she wasn't attacking; instead she was lying on his chest and nuzzling his neck.

"_I take it you missed me then?"_

"_I don't know why, but all day I've missed you like never before."_

"_Love you too."_

"_And what did the elves have you do that was so important?"_

"_You'll have to wait for tomorrow."_

Eragon could feel that Saphira wasn't satisfied with his answer, so decided to distract her with a gentle lick and nibble on her neck which caused her to shudder slightly, and press herself closer against him and press her head against his.

"_Alright, I'll play along for now."_

"_I promise you, you won't be disappointed."_

"_You can never disappoint me Eragon, now how about we move to the bed?"_

Saphira was starting to get up but Eragon kept her lying against him by wrapping his wings and fore legs around her, effectively pinning her to him.

"_Oh no you don't, after a long day of hard work I'm not going anywhere, especially while I'm this comfortable."_

Saphira had to admit that this was quite nice laying on top of him so she returned to the position she was in before laying her head next to his but Eragon kept her in his embrace. Saphira wasn't complaining though, she absolutely relished the felling of Eragon holding her, the way the heat from his body warmed her to their scales rubbing against each other, everything was enough to lull her into utter relaxation. Saphira let out a contented sigh and nibbled a spot on Eragons neck to show her affection.

"_As I said Eragon, you can never disappoint."_

"_All I do is for you Saphira; you are my heart, and soul now, love."_

"_I Love you too Eragon, and as long as we're together nothing can stop us."_

Saphira settled into a better position so they would both be more comfortable, and relaxed back into each other, after a little while they were both fast asleep in their loving embrace.

The next morning Saphira slowly woke as she the warm light from the morning sun shone through the opening to their chamber warming her and the interior of the chamber. She then realized that she was still wrapped in Eragon's embrace and that he was still fast asleep. Saphira couldn't help but smile at how happy he looked and gently started to lick his face until he woke up, after a few moments opened his eyes to see Saphira staring him.

"_Good morning love."_

"_I take it you slept well in my embrace."_

Saphira nuzzled him slightly.

"_Very"_

After a brief moment to gain his barring's Eragon remembered what today was. He sent a quick mental signal to Blodhgarm to get ready, and had an idea of how to start the day off.

"_Saphira, how about you go back to sleep and I'll get us breakfast."_

"_Do I have a choice?"_

"_No"_ Eragon replied in a humored tone

This caused Saphira to chuckle slightly.

"_Very well"_

Saphira then backed off him and allowed him to slowly stand and stretch his sore muscles, thanks to sleeping on his back on top of the hard floor. After he stretched he glanced around and found her lying in their bed.

"_Good, now I won't be long."_

Saphira watched as he walked out of their room and took flight, heading to the forest, she noticed that he acted a little differently today but couldn't quite figure out what it was. Any way she enjoyed it when Eragon hunted for her, also, what he learns now will help him later when they have hatchlings to care for. Saphira was still pondering different topics of parenting and what it might be like when she heard Eragon's wing beats return, she had to admit that she was impressed, for she had not expected him to be this fast, and yet when he landed on the platform she saw that he had two deer hanging by their head's in his jaw. She was about to join him outside when he shook his head and walked in then placed on the floor in front of her then dragged his next to her where he laid down.

"_There's no need, when I made this room I angled the floor slightly so the blood will drain out and into a drain."_

"_You really did think of everything."_

Saphira watched as he entered a train of thought then a few moments later he replied with a confident tone filled with his pride.

"_Yes, I thought off all that would improve your comfort, and when the weather gets cold outside you'll discover that the bed is always heated."_

Saphira looked down at the cushioned bed then back to him.

"_I shouldn't be surprised that you took every detail of comfort into consideration when you made this room, but I am."_

Eragon chuckled softly,

"_Thanks, now we should eat before our meals get cold."_

Saphira agreed that would be a good idea and with an initial sniff of the carcass began to tear into it. As they both ate Saphira saw that the blood did indeed drain away then into a small, almost unnoticeable grate, Eragon was the first to finish and started to clean himself of the blood as Saphira finished with hers. By the time Saphira finished eating Eragon had already finished cleaning himself and was waiting for Saphira, she was also getting ready to clean her paws and face but Eragon stopped her.

"_May I?"_

Saphira eyed him for a moment then extended her paws so he could clean them for her, as Eragon set to work and scrubbing the blood off with his tung Saphira found that the feeling was beyond enjoyable, never had she had another dragon offer to clean her before, and she would never have thought they would actually go through with it. As Eragon continued Saphira started to hum slightly at his gentle touch. When Eragon finished Saphira was a little disappointed but disappeared when he started on her face causing her to hum as his tung sensually cleaned her face. This feeling was much more pleasurable than her claw's, and made sure that when he cleaned around her jaw and face he was gentle and tender where he needed to be, but also rough enough to get the job done. Saphira slowly relaxed into the pleasurable sensations as his gentle tung massaged and cleaned the sensitive areas of her face and jaw, when he finished Saphira was deeply relaxed and breathing slightly heavier.

"_There all clean"_

Saphira slowly turned and looked at him happily.

"_Thank you Eragon, I never experienced this before and never knew how good it felt."_

"_Didn't Firnen ever offer?"_

Saphira avoided his eyes and looked down then slowly shook her head.

"_Well then, that only shows his incompetence in a relationship with someone."_

Saphira looked back up to him and noted a slight gleam in his eye, and how he used the term someone instead of mate, this means that he was saying she is his now, and he had no feelings towards her previous mate.

"_Thank you Eragon."_

"_For what?"_

"_For saying someone instead of mate."_

"_Well to him you are a someone and I understand that relationship was like how I felt towards Arya, but to me, you're my mate, love, and Saphira."_

Saphira nuzzled his neck softly in appreciation. Eragon decided this was the best time to begin his day for Saphira.

"_Saphira, how about we go flying, there's something I want to show you."_

Saphira stopped and looked up at him

"_Is it the things the elves built?"_

"_No, this is something far better."_

This peaked Saphira's curiosity, what could he show her? and what could it be. Eragon stood up and slowly walked over to the entrance with Saphira following close then took flight angling in the general direction of the small pond but not directly towards it. As Eragon flew he found Saphira right alongside him.

"_So Eragon, where are you taking me?"_

Eragon thought about whether to tell her what this day was or to keep her in the dark and decided it would be more fun to tell her but keep her guessing in the activities he has planned.

"_Saphira today is going to be a very special day for you." _

Eragon allowed his voice to sound romantic to hint at what he meant, and sure enough Saphira caught on to it.

"_Eragon, are telling me what I think you are?"_

"_Perhaps I am and perhaps I'm not. It all depends on what you're thinking."_

Eragon made sure to use vague responses and as little details as he could to make her guess at all he had planned; he could tell Saphira wanted to know all he had planned.

"_And everything will be a surprise."_

"_Come now Eragon, does it have to be?"_

"_Absolutely and I also believe you said something about loving my surprises." _ He replied in a joking voice.

Eragon watched though their mental link all the ideas she was thinking of and he was glad to see that none of them resembled his plan but all had the same concept. The flight to Eragon's special area was slow and deliberate, mostly on Eragons part and his desire to increase Saphira's anticipation. Finally after a few hours of flying Eragon descended and landed in a small area that had thick brush growing in between two trees, Saphira found this a little suspicious for this was the only foliage around and it resembled a wall.

"_So Eragon what do you have in mind?"_

Eragon didn't respond but she knew he was up to something as walked over to the brush and turned around and sat down.

"_Well, I was planning on going for a nice swim."_

And as if on que the thick brush started to quiver then split apart, opening the gap and spreading apart to reveal the beautiful pond and clearing behind him. Eragon stood up and walked over to her and led her forward, Saphira was entranced with the beauty of the clearing, the way the sun reflected off the water casting shimmering lights against the trees and surroundings, and the wonderful smells of the fresh water and the earth floor. Eragon could feel her emotions from all that she was looking at and how it was starting to mold her emotions into what he wanted. Eragon was became joyed as he felt Saphira realize that this pond had been sung into the trees and ground and that it was Eragon who did this.

"_Now, how about that swim?"_

Before Saphira could answer Eragon jumped in head first into the pond, splashing her with the warm water then resurfaced towards the middle of the pond and looked at her expectantly with a large grin. Saphira wasted no time in jumping in after him, when Saphira jumped in after Eragon she was initially surprised at how warm the water was and how nice it felt to go swimming in something other than salt water. Then she noticed Eragon still on the surface and angled straight up to grapple him in a playful manner. With one wing beat she shot from below straight towards Eragon, and a moment later she grappled her fore legs around him and pulled him back under, A moment later they both broke through the top of the water laughing at the unexpected surprise.

"_Is that how you want to play then?"_

Saphira swam over to him and gently nuzzled the side of his head.

"_Well you can't blame me, you were asking for it by waiting on the surface; you should have expected me to do that."_

Eragon pulled away from her nuzzling and looked her in the eyes with a smile she couldn't place.

"_Oh, so you think you can surprise the master at surprises then? In that case I should remind you why I'm the master." _He said on what she could deem as a joking tone mixed with love but also slight seriousness.

But to her surprise he started to swim to the shore, Saphira waited in anticipation for what he would do but instead he walked up onto the warm sandy beach and laid down in a bright ray of sunlight. Saphira couldn't help but stare at how his deep blue scales absorbed and reflected the light in all directions, she knew that dragon scales where beautiful in the sun light but never had she seen a sight like his, even Firnen's scales could not compete with his. Saphira hated to keep comparing Firnen to Eragon, but he was the only other dragon she had ever seen so had nothing else to compare him with.

"_That's alright Saphira; you can compare whatever or whoever you want to me, I have no hard feelings and will love you none the less."_

Saphira then noticed how he was watching her intently and realized that she had her mind open to him and felt a strong blush creep into her face; Eragon seemed to find this humorous for she could tell he restrained a small chuckle, but allowed his mirth to sound in his voice.

"_Oh come now, there's no need to embarrass yourself with comparisons, in truth I like that fact that you're comparing him to me and not me to him. Now are you going to join you're loving mate, or am I to enjoy this warm sun alone?"_

Saphira thought for a moment, she knew he was planning something but she could make out any hints of his plans in his face and he kept that part of his mind well-guarded to her but remembered how much she loved his surprises, and perhaps just made it easier for him when she pulled him under water. Eragon watched as Saphira swam over to him and walked up on the sandy beach and settled down next to him, Saphira continued to wait but nothing happened.

"_So Eragon, why are we here?"_

"_What do you mean by here, on the beach here, or by this pond here?"_

Saphira looked at him with a suspicious yet friendly glare.

"_Both"_

"_Well I thought it would be nice to enjoy a nice swim, you can only tolerate salt water for so long, and as for why we're here on this beach." _Eragon dropped his innocent sounding tone and adopted a more passionate one. "Well I thought it would be nice to rest on this beautiful beach…..with some wonderful music."

Saphira then glanced up wards and started to scan the trees in surprise as beautiful singing broke though the clearing, then she shot her head back to look at Eragon, he could see the surprise in her eyes but he could also tell through their mental link that his plan was working and could feel her emotions rising.

"_And now, the Ambiance."_

Saphira stared at him wondering what he meant by that but then felt something land on her fore paw and looked down to see a pure pink rose petal, but movement caught her attention and she looked up but her jaw fell slightly opened at what she saw. Falling from the tree tops where beautifully colored rose petals, but not only one shade fell, oh no, instead there where hundreds of different shades, ranging from bright pink all the way the dark blue, and even some orange. Saphira could help but stare at how the mass mixture of colors blended together to form one massive color and yet she could see each petal individually, the way that the colors shifted and moved as the petals fell mixed with the beautiful elven song caused her heart to quicken and warmth bloom in her chest, she felt as her love for Eragon grow more intense and reached a point that she didn't think love could reach, although this wasn't a love of lust or excitement it was a love of passion and of the thought that he would do all this to make her happy, only when it reached this point was when she was finally able to look away and turn to him but only managed to "How?"

"_Well for the singing, that's a favor, as for the rose petals, let's just say I did my homework. I love you Saphira and I want this day to be very special."_

Saphira tried to talk but found it difficult though the unrestricted flow of love for him.

"_Now lie your head down and let the master continue."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I wouldn't be the master of surprises if I told you."_ He replied with a mixture of love and humor when he said this.

Saphira also found his new title entertaining for she knew that she was responsible for it, so she laid her head down and closed her eyes and listened as the beautiful music died down but was replaced with the scents and smells of the forest, although these scents where much stronger and deeper yet just as pleasant to breath in. As Saphira continued to breath in the new aromas she found herself relaxing more and more, then realized that Eragon must have talked to the Eldunari for he was stimulating her senesces in the dragon's form of foreplay, but he missed one…..Saphira was broken from her thoughts as she felt Eragons tung start to massage the side of her neck and slowly work his way up and around.

"_What did I miss?" _ He asked jokingly.

Saphira let out a deep sigh of content as he gently massaged her neck using his jaw to knead any muscles that were strained, just like he did before.

"_Hmmm, nothing at all."_

As Eragon continued his sensual massage Saphira couldn't help but think on what type of father he would be to their future offspring. He is more than a loyal mate, he is a more than a good person and has demonstrated this to not only her but everyone else in Alagaisia, he had the opportunity to stay back home but saw that the right thing to do was to leave, even if it only brought heartache, in the beginning at least. Saphira already knew that he would be more than a responsible and loving father but she found that she still loved to highlight the traits that make him who he is. Eragon's tender affection as he massaged her neck only lulled her into a state of bliss that relaxed her body to the point when all her other clenched muscles in her body released and relaxed, all from his tender massage of her neck.

Saphira wasn't aware of anything other the how Eragon was massaging her neck and how he paid attention to every little detail, he was firm where he needed to be and gentle where he should be firm, as well as avoiding the places that would excite her instead of relax her, with a series of nibbles and tung pressure he even relived several places she had not even felt to be cramped but when those places untightened she felt immediate relief shoot through her body, she didn't know what to think of this other than "Wow". Saphira felt him slowly approach her shoulders then with a series of nibbles ended the massage and laid his head down next to Saphira's. Saphira tried to lift her head but Eragon had relaxed her to the point of her neck muscles didn't respond so she opened one eye and looked at him letting hew she felt shine through.

"_Tell me love, how did you become so good at this."_

"_It is part of my job as a loving mate. I have to know exactly what to do to make you happy."_

Saphira closed her eye as Eragon gently nuzzled her cheek, then pulled away so she could look at him again.

"_And what did you do before, there were a few places that you massaged that….that…Well it felt too good to describe."_

Eragon smiled slightly and leaned down and with a quick series of nibbles and tung pressure at the base of her head restored her ability to lift her head but not take away from her relaxed state, Saphira only lifted it a little way before bringing it all the way up and look at him curiously, waiting for his answer.

"_Pressure points, these are points where nerves converge. Each pressure point does a specific thing, that is why your able to lift your head know."_

"_But how? I knew of humans having them, but a dragon?"_

"_Yes love, even dragons have them, and lucky for you I am human as well as dragon so I know where each ones is and what they do."_

"_And how is that lucky for me?"_

Saphira knew how she was lucky but wanted to see what he would do, She tried to watch but lost sight when Eragon moved to the back of her neck, where it meet her shoulders and felt him nibble a spot the sent a pleasurable shiver running down her spine, then he returned his head back to look at her.

"_You know exactly how so, now, haw about a nice afternoon nap?"_

"_That sounds wonderful."_ Saphira finished by licking him on his cheek lovingly and settling her head down and closed her eyes; Eragon waited for a few moments before placing his head next to hers and contacted the elves.

"_Blodhgarm, are you there?"_

"_Yes Eragon, how did it go?"_

"_Better than expected, thank you and please extend my gratitude to the others. This went better than expected"_

"_You thank you Eragon, is there anything else you need?" _

"_No, you and the others may return to the city, Saphira and I will be back tomorrow."_

"_Very well Shadeslayer, when will we see you back tomorrow?"_

"_No later than noon."_

Eragon ended their conversation and returned his mind to Saphira's who he found was already asleep so he wasted no time joining her.

_"Saphira, it's time to wake up sweet heart."_

Saphira groaned slightly and slowly opened her eyes to see that the sun was getting close to the horizon and it would be setting soon.

"_Do we have to, I'm so comfortable here."_

"_Yes, I have one more surprise for you."_

Saphira raised her head and looked at him eagerly.

"_In that case, lead on."_

Eragon smiled at her eagerness and stood stretching his back and tired muscles as he waited for Saphira to get up and do the same, after they were all stretched and a quick dunk of their heads in the water to wake them up they were flying towards the ocean_. _Saphira couldn't stop thinking about what she knew Eragon had planned, she knew that eventually they would mate for the first time and seal their titles as mates but she didn't know how he'll lead up to that, she knows Eragon, and he wouldn't just come straight out and start mating, no he would do something wonderful that will make it truly special, but what? Saphira continued to think about what he would do until he interrupted her with his mind.

"_Wait here love, I need to get something."_

Saphira was about to question but he didn't give her the chance and dove straight down, disappearing into the darkness that covered the forest floor, a moment later she caught the strong scent of blood, but not Eragon's, then he reappeared a moment later flying back towards her with two good sized dear, one in his jaw and the other in his left forepaw.

"_So is this what you had in mind, a nice dinner?"_

"_Yes it is, although I thought we would enjoy them somewhere special."_

_And where would that be?"_

"_You'll see."_

As always Saphira wanted to question him more on the topic but she knew that it would do her no good so she only nodded her head and turned to look forward and follow his path. A little time passed an Saphira slowly became aware of a salty smell and turned to look at Eragon.

"_The Ocean?"_

"_What about the ocean?"_

"_Is that where we're going?"_

Saphira saw him smile slightly with the dear in his jaw the he motioned forward and Saphira turned to see a beautiful orange light stream through the trees, when she saw this she could only smiled as she understood his idea.

"_Nothing like a romantic diner to set the mood."_

"_Now you're learning."_ Eragon replied to her chuckling slightly.

After this he picked up his pace a little to get there sooner, now that she knew what he had planned, Saphira followed just as eagerly to enjoy their romantic diner on the beach, but she wasn't expecting what she saw. When they broke the tree line and saw the sun starting to set Saphira was awe struck by it, never had she seen such a beautiful sun set, how the reds and oranges dyed the sky and turned the clouds a purplish color that only add to the over al beauty, but what was truly breathtaking was how all these different color elements were reflected and enhances by the mirror like ocean. Saphira was so entranced by the sight she almost missed Eragon angle down towards the beach; after she shook her self-back to reality she followed him down and landed gently beside him.

"_Look at it Eragon, have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"_

Eragon turned to look at her and found her eyes heavy upon him.

"Every day, although you're not a thing, but my mate."

He saw how Saphira's eye light up with the compliment and decided now would be the best time to initiate the last part of his plan.

"_Now, my beautiful mate, how about we enjoy a nice dinner together?"_

"_That sounds like a wonderful idea."_

Saphira slowly walked over to where Eragon had deposited her deer and lied down in front of it, she was about to start tearing into it but noticed at how the sand held together under it creating a plate like effect and turned to face Eragon.

"_Did you do this?"_

"_I might have had something to do with it, as I told you I take every detail into consideration."_

Saphira knew that he was right, he does pay the upmost attention to every detail but she couldn't help but loving him even more for it. With this final thought she turned back down and started tearing into the dear followed by Eragon. Eragon finished first and started to clean the blood off his scales while Saphira still ate, when she finished the last morsel of meat she let out a satisfied sigh then was about to start cleaning herself but Eragon interrupted.

"_No, you enjoy the sun set and allow me to tend to you."_

Saphira knew that she wouldn't win if she refused and besides she deeply enjoyed the last time he cleaned her off after they ate.

"_Alright"_

Saphira positioned herself so that Eragon had better access to her paws and after Eragon insisted, rested her head on his shoulders to watch the sun set as he cleaned her paws and claws. Saphira soon relaxed again, and like always Eragon took great care to be as tender as he could when cleaning, but unlike before Eragon also cleaned the spots that Saphira found aroused her. She knew without a doubt Eragon was doing this on purpose and knew exactly where it was going to lead, finally after so long of fearing that she would never have a family to call her own, now she would have one. She knew Eragon was right before; Firnen was like his feelings towards Arya but unlike Firnen Eragon is both old enough and mature enough to give her a family. This time when Eragon finished with her paws he continued up her fore legs paying keen attention to certain areas that will not only arouse her also relax her, he remembered what the Eldunari said about how a big part of courtship is physical stimulus and wanted to give Saphira his best. As Eragon transferred from her legs to her neck which she removed from his shoulder and laid back down on the cool sand Eragon moved from his gentle licking to a combination of nibbling and nuzzling that he found Saphira enjoyed far more, as he felt she shiver more often as every time wave of pleasure would hit her thanks to his nibbling. Eragon noticed that her breathing increased and became labored as a sweet tangy smell filled the air, as Eragon breathed in this new delicious scent he found his own excitement rising and breathing increasing as well. Slowly Saphira felt her excitement rise as Eragon continued up her neck in the draconic form of courtship, and the fact that he knew how to excite her and where to nibble and nuzzle to stimulate her made it all that more special. But now she felt her lust hit a new level of excitement as she drew in a massive breath of Eragons scent. Eragon noticed the change in her breathing as it went from deep heavy breath to a fast past panting and this signaled something in his subconscious which made his instincts take over. Saphira felt him pull away and began to growl deeply but not threateningly as he backed off and circled around to her hind quarters, now ruled by her instincts as well she slowly stood and turned her head to face him and watched as he extended his head towards where her tail meets her back and watching her as well took several deep breaths before growling again. Saphira knew instinctly that this was the dragon's version of getting permission from their mate, so she responded by raising her tail and draping it over her back and let it fall down past her waist, exposing her dragon hood to Eragon. Somehow Eragon knew that this was the correct response to his actions towards her hind quarters and was powerless as his instincts drove him to rear up and brace his fore legs on Saphira's back and maneuver his fully erect Dragonhood towards her readied one, when he felt the tip of his come in contact with the moist outside of her slit, he shuddered once and gave a large thrust as he buried his dragonhood deep inside her. Saphira let out an unexpected roar of pleasure as she engulfed his massive erection, she had not expected him to be this large and whether or not it was his age or a gift from the Guardian dragon she did not know. Saphira clenched her teeth and growled pleasingly as Eragon entered a medium paced rhythm. Saphira lowered her head as he panting grew from the colossal amounts of pleasure that pules up her spine with each thrust form Eragon, Eragon on the other hand only increased his momentum when he saw Saphira lower her head and placed it on the ground, there was something about this that informed him that he was doing well and that he should increase his pace, it is amazing, never has he imagined that anything could ever feel as good as what he was experiencing right now with the love of his life. Eragon felt Saphira enter his mind and wrapped hers around his, he responded by lowering his barriers and allowed their minds to meld heightening their pleasure to new levels of intensity. At the height of their mental meld there was no distinguish between them, they were one mind in two bodies; Eragon was aided entirely by instincts as his and Saphira's mind became one, the experience was surreal for the both of them every thought, every emotion was theirs with no sense of identity. While Eragon and Saphira were bonded together on the very most intimate of levels no time existed, only the feelings of pure pleasure and the motions that caused them, as Eragon started to approach his climax their minds returned to their bodies leaving their bond stronger and deeper than ever before, Eragon gave five deep powerful thrusts before Saphira let loose a roar of pleasure that could have shaven the heavens themselves as she hit her climax and tightened her muscles around Eragons dragon hood, this was the signal to Eragon for him to succumb to his desire and released his pent up seed directly into her. For several minutes Eragon stayed connected to her pulsing his seed, when he finished he wearily backed off Saphira plopping his dragon hood out which sent one last trail of pleasure up her spine before she collapsed where she was panting harder than she ever had before, except for that time she and Eragon got caught in that head wind while traveling to see their masters. Eragon slowly walked to Saphira's side where he plopped down equally tired, he only had enough strength to wrap his wing around Saphira, when he did this however Saphira started to croon that he found deeply relaxing but didn't recognize, although he had an over whelming sensation to respond to it. Together, Eragon and Saphira sang each other to sleep, completing the last step at becoming mates.

"_Are they asleep?"_

"_Yes your Hines, they are both asleep now."_

"_That is good Umaroth, now that Eragon and Saphira are a mated pair Eragon is now eligible for kingship."_

"_Yes, Eragon has proven many times over that he is more than capable of ruling, but how can he, will the other's accept him for who he is or will they reject him because he is able to shift to human form?"_

"_We both know that as long he passes the test set before him that there will be no problems with whether or not he's accepted by our race."_

"_That's what I'm afraid of, this enemy has had centuries to gain strength and power when Galbatorix only had little more than one century, and he might not be strong enough to defeat it."_

"_You can see as well as I can the amount of love he has for Saphira, you can see that Eragon is no regular human. He has abilities that not even he knows of yet, but these aren't of pure power or strength alone , they're powers that are governed by his love of Saphira and devotion to doing what is right and not easy. But until this time comes he will have to rely on the Rulers Blessing for his strength, and the fact that he is also human makes him far more dangerous than any dragon."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_That is alright Umaroth. Have you ever wondered why Eragon has always been so adapt at understanding situations and making decisions no one else could? And even know how he demonstrated his level of respect and love not only for our race but also Saphira? I do not believe in coincidences Umaroth, Eragon has and always had dragon intuition. Eragon is fated for this."_

"_Yes, but how does this make him more powerful than a dragon, wouldn't the fact he can be a dragon make him equal?"_

"_My young adviser, even know in your age you still think with your eyes and not your head, very well, I'll tell you. Eragon was already an unnaturally talented human in many aspects, but mainly his ability to understand situations and act appropriately no matter how difficult the right choice is thanks to his intuition, and now he is able to shift into a full blooded dragon, and I believe have all our strengths and abilities."_

"_Wait, When you say abilities, are you referring to our magic?"_

"_Yes Umaroth, Eragon was blessed with this ability by the Guardian of our race, so it is safe to say that he also gave Eragon the dragon's power as well. Now this power would make him the strongest spell caster of any of the species even Galbatorix when he had control over us, but his true power comes from his determination to doing what is right." _

"_Now I see, if Eragon uses his power for the right reasons then he might actually have a chance."_

"_Yes he will, but we have spoken on this long enough for tonight."_

"_Yes your Hines."_

Umaroth waited patiently as his queen settled back into her slumber, and considered all that she had told him as he also drifted off into a deep trance that is now his equivalent of sleep.

**Let me say sorry for taking so long with this chapter, and I thank you for your patients. I'm going to be starting the outline for my next chapter soon. Again, thank you for reading my stories.**


End file.
